Tsukune Aono Japanese Assassin
by ShadowRaider20009
Summary: The Aono family have been a part of the Assassin Brotherhood for generations. What sets this particular faction of the Brotherhood apart from the others is that they specifically deal with Youkai. 15-year-old Tsukune Aono is sent to Youkai Academy to discover if the possibility of coexistence is solid or not. Along the way, he meets quite a few interesting people... M just in case.
1. First Mission - Youkai Academy

_**Tsukune Aono; Japanese Assassin**_

"_Nothing is true; everything is permitted_

_." –The Creed of the Assassins_

Legend:

_Italic_ – _Emphasis on words, Flashback Text, Database Text_

Normal – Just about everything else

**Bold – Inner Moka speaking (Beware!)**

(Little comments either by the characters or myself, although I will probably let you just wonder which. (That or extra pieces of info that I felt the need to add in there.))

**Early A/N: This is a warning to those out there that will probably disagree with certain changes within the story, and/or characters.  
For the most part, I am going to try and keep Tsukune as close as I can to normal, but there **_**will**_** be certain changes in his thought process, and I have plenty of reasoning behind it, thank you very much. Anyway, I'll have more to say after the story is over, so I can ensure that I don't spoil things on accident.**

**Or who knows, maybe I already have.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Assassin's Creed in any way whatsoever.**_

_**Chapter 1: First Mission – Youkai Academy**_

Tsukune was five years old when it happened.

He didn't remember the details, but that was probably for the best.

Back then, his family was a part of the Assassin Brotherhood Faction stationed in Japan. However, according to the man who saved his life, the faction they were in, as well as the faction Tsukune belonged to now, was a group of Assassins specially trained to defend the freedom of humanity from Youkai.

Monsters.

When Tsukune was five years old, his family was killed in front of him. The traumatic incident was blocked out by the young boy, and the Brotherhood didn't need to find out the details from him, so they let it be. The details stayed buried.

The man who found him, and saved him, was a Master Assassin by the name of Akira Shiyuu.

Akira brought him in to the Brotherhood Headquarters in Tokyo, and even now, Tsukune remembers the day. It was the day he found out about the Brotherhood.

_[FLASHBACK MODE: ACTIVATED]_

"_Akira! What the hell just happened over there!?" A man yelled, running over to the young Tsukune and his savior. Tsukune was still in a state of shock at what had recently happened, and he refused to speak to anyone, he wouldn't even talk to Akira, who had saved him from death at the hands of… those things…_

"_Be quiet! Tsukune needs rest, and I will explain it all to you and the others later." Akira said, obviously sounding annoyed. Young Tsukune looked up at Akira, and when Akira noticed he smiled at the boy. "It's all right, Tsukune. You're safe now."_

_When Tsukune nodded in response, Akira took him to a cozy room and laid him down onto a bed. It was soft and comforting, and Tsukune found himself dozing off right then and there._

"_Good night, Tsukune." Akira said, before the boy fell into the peace of sleep._

_*LATER*_

_Tsukune was awoken from his slumber by Akira._

"_Come on, Tsukune, we need to go and talk to the others in the Brotherhood." Akira said. Tsukune tilted his head in curiosity._

"_A-Akira-sama… What are you talking about? What Brotherhood?" Tsukune managed to ask. _

_Akira raised an eyebrow in surprise, "So you can talk." He slightly teased. But after processing what Tsukune had asked, he frowned. "So they never told you, eh Tsukune? Well don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough."_

_Tsukune had no idea as to what he was talking about, but he followed the man anyway._

_After all, Akira Shiyuu saved his life, and the least he could do was trust him._

_[FLASHBACK MODE: END]_

That was when he found out about it all; that his family was a part of the Assassin Brotherhood, the very same Brotherhood that now feels like family. Not much later, Tsukune was assigned to be the apprentice of Akira Shiyuu, which was requested by Akira himself. Tsukune's ten years of training began after that, and boy oh boy; it was hell, and Tsukune didn't think it was an exaggeration.

Seriously, he had to master Parkour, (The French martial art of maneuvering over things to get from point A to point B quickly; AKA free-running), and a few types of martial arts that focused on weaponry over the course of ten years. And by weaponry, he meant learning how to effectively use swords, daggers, and the Assassin's Trademark Hidden Blade against opponents.

He was also trained in using… creativity. Apparently, nearly all Youkai have the same weakness, and it is Holy Water, as well as Silver Weaponry. He was also taught how to improvise and exploit the _other_ weaknesses of the different monsters to his advantage.

Well, that was another part of his training. He also had to spend time reading up on the various strengths and weaknesses of the many Youkai that the Assassins have been able to discover and note.

This was all part myth, and part fact. Tsukune always found himself wondering how the 'fact' parts were discovered, but truthfully, he didn't want to know.

The daily schedule went somewhat like this after reaching the age of 8:

_**6:00-6:15 – Waking up and preparations for the day.**_

_**6:15-7:30 – Parkour Training.**_

_**7:30-8:30 – Breakfast break, break included not only eating but showering if desired (relaxing optional)**_

_**8:30-12:00 – Studying up on the Youkai, 'Know thy enemy' if you will.**_

_**12:00-13:00 – Lunch Break (relaxation optional, but **__**highly**__** recommended)**_

_**13:00-16:00 – Combat Training (Hidden Blade, Fist Fighting, Daggers & Swords… mostly)**_

_**16:00-17:00 – Snack Break & Showers**_

_**17:00-21:00 – Schooling of needed subjects (Uh, Language Arts of some sort, Math, Science, and a History/Logic type of class. Usually an hour spent on each.)**_

_**21:00-22:00 – Dinner Break and Shower**_

_**22:00-6:00 – Sleep**_

_**(**__**A/N: Yes, I know the schedule is probably ridiculously unrealistic, but that's why it's hell!)**_

Before Tsukune was 8, he was mostly taught like he was in a sort of pre-school, but more importantly, he was being trained in the animus, to give him an idea of what it was like to be an Assassin.

Despite all of the tutoring and 'pre-schooling' he went through, Tsukune Aono _still_ managed to be only slightly above average. They supposed that it was just a talent.

Speaking of talents…

The Aono family also possessed a unique ability that some Assassins could make use of. It was dubbed 'Eagle Vision' by the Brotherhood, and through some means, one could identify allies and enemies in a crowd.

Akira had once explained it like this…

_[FLASHBACK MODE: ACTIVATED]_

_A seven-year-old Tsukune looked up at his Master, Akira Shiyuu. His normally brown eyes were glowing, and they were blue._

_From what Tsukune saw, Akira was shrouded in a blue aura._

"_Akira-sama, why are you covered in blue?" Tsukune asked._

_Akira frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about, Tsukune?" He checked himself and looked at the boy. Akira did a double take at the sight of Tsukune's eyes and he busted out laughing._

"_What's so funny, Akira-sama?" Tsukune asked, pouting slightly._

"_Oh it's nothing much, Tsukune. You should be proud of yourself. You have inherited your family gift." Akira explained._

"_What family gift?"_

"_We like to call it 'Eagle Vision'. We're not quite sure as to how it works, but from what we know about Youkai, I like to explain it like this: Eagle Vision allows you to read emotions and what Youkai call 'Killing Intent' in a being. A being with little to no killing intent directed towards you is usually disregarded, unless you see them as an ally. At that point, they will glow blue." Akira explained. When Tsukune nodded, he continued on._

"_Regardless of how you view a person, whether it be an ally or nobody special, if they emit a decent size of killing intent, and it is directed towards you, then they will glow red. Now I'm not 100% sure about the colors, because I don't have Eagle Vision, but your family did explain it to us for the most part, and that was what I could draw from it." Akira finished._

_Tsukune grinned. "Cool."_

_Akira started laughing again. "Indeed it is, Tsukune."_

_*Flashback Mode: End*_

After 10 long years of harsh training, mediocre schooling, and making progress with the mastering of his Eagle Vision, Tsukune Aono was ready for his first mission against the Youkai.

Naturally, it came as quite the shock when he was told what he was doing.

"Akira-sama!" A 15-year-old Tsukune Aono called. "So what is my mission going to be?"

Akira smirked and shook his head. "You're going to high school."

Tsukune stared at him in disbelief. "But I thought I was starting my first mission."

"And that's exactly what you're doing." Akira nodded. "Just do yourself a favor and avoid drawing attention to what you are."

"Akira-sama!" Tsukune groaned in annoyance. "How is going to high school an important mission?"

"Because it's a high school that is exclusively for Youkai." Akira told him.

"I don't care if it… Wait what?" Tsukune frowned in confusion and thought for a second on what he was just told. "You mean I'm going to a school for monsters!?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Indeed." Akira smirked. "This school, appropriately named Youkai Academy, seeks to coexist with humans. We're sending you to find out if they are able to pull it off."

"Why me?" Tsukune asked. "I haven't even done any real missions yet."

"You're 15 years old and would easily pass for an average high school student." Akira said simply.

"Aren't you worried about this? I could easily get killed there!" Tsukune said, slightly freaking out.

"Don't worry about it!" Akira said nonchalantly. "You have a decade of training on your side, as well as knowledge on most of the Youkai. Which reminds me…"

Akira reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. It was kind of like a PDA, or maybe a tablet. He handed it to Tsukune, who took it with a confused look on his face.

"Uh… Akira-sama…" Tsukune said with plain confusion in his voice.

"That right there contains the entire archive of Youkai information. A database on all the information the Brotherhood has on the many races of Youkai we've encountered." Akira explained.

"Why do I need this? I have it all memorized." Tsukune said incredulously.

"Because even the greatest minds slip, Tsukune. It's better to have the information, and never need it, than to not have it, and then need it later." Akira told him.

"Okay, that makes sense. Is there anything else I need to know before I head out?" Tsukune asked.

"No, no…" Akira said grinning. Tsukune knew that look, and it meant that there was more. "Well, there _is_ one small thing you have to do to be there."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tsukune muttered.

"Oh we were only able to get you there by bartering your passage and… protection, in a way. The chairman of the school would only allow you to go to school on one condition." Akira explained.

"And that is?" Tsukune asked.

"You must protect a young vampire by the name of Moka Akashiya." Akira told him.

Tsukune gaped. "B-but… vampires are like the most powerful of all monsters! They don't _need_ protection!"

"Normally you'd be right, but she has a special seal on her that keeps her weak and with her kindness and naivety, well… she'll stick out like a sore thumb. So you have to protect her, and that _is_ a mission order from the Brotherhood, so no slacking." Akira explained to him. "Oh, but just in case you meet her, remember that she _isn't_ supposed to know about it, so don't go blabbing!"

Tsukune nodded, resigned to his fate. "Alright, I'm going now. See ya, Akira-sama."

"Good luck Tsukune! Try not to get killed out there!" Akira shouted cheerily as Tsukune walked off.

'You know, sometimes Akira-sama is _really_ crazy.' Tsukune muttered to himself, as he left the Brotherhood HQ and got onto a mysterious bus waiting out front.

[Fast forwarding memory to more recent and important event…]

Tsukune Aono stepped off the bus and whistled at his surroundings.

'Wow, they _really_ like the Halloween look.' Tsukune mused to himself as he looked around.

Next to him was a sign that read 'Youkai Academy' and it was like a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head. Tsukune was standing on a cliff, and there was a blood red sea far below him. Despite the sun being up, the area was a bit _too_ dark to be normal. There were dead trees scattered all over the place, and crows and bats flew about the forest of dead trees.

Tsukune looked at his wrists. The only weapons he was allowed to take were his dual hidden blades, and that was for obvious reasons. He wore the normal school uniform, and the long sleeved blazer hid the blades from plain sight. They weren't his usual blades; these were just silver-based hidden blades, but were also blank of the other attachments. He kind of missed his crossbow attachment to his left blade, and he thought the loss of his hookblade kind of sucked, but he knew that they would be too obvious to wear. There was no poison in these blades, and they did not have the usual vambraces for armor, so he was left with just offense when using these weapons. With the blades being made out of silver, he was able to deal more damage to Youkai, as many Youkai were weak against silver… that or silver could overcome their natural defenses.

But being restricted to hidden blades was fine with Tsukune. He knew how to fight with hidden blades, and he preferred them to normal weapons, which were far too obvious to carry around.

To any observer, Tsukune Aono was just a normal, albeit fit, teenage boy. His mediocre grades would probably help that observation, and he _really_ needed to avoid fighting. Else he might draw too much attention.

Luckily, the way the hidden blades were set up would lead people to believe he was just a hybrid Youkai, with the ability to cause blades to spring from his wrists.

Tsukune glanced around, seeing that he was completely alone now. The bus had left without much noise, strangely, and Tsukune picked his stuff up and began to walk towards the school building.

It wasn't very long until he heard someone call out to him though. "Aah! Watch out!"

Tsukune spun around and saw a bike heading his way, he had plenty of time to dodge it, but before he could, it managed to hit him in the face.

As Tsukune flew backwards, along with the rider, all he could think of was… 'I can dodge strikes from most Assassins, and I am even fit enough to dodge throwing knives given enough time… but that bike…' Tsukune hit the ground in disbelief that a simple bike managed to beat his reflexes.

"Ow…" Tsukune muttered as he rubbed his head. He tried to get up and felt his hand on something warm and soft. His eyes flew open and saw the rider.

She was so… _cute_! She had really long pink hair, and a heart shaped face, her eyes were big and she was just so… cute! He couldn't even come up with a better description of her!

Then he realized where his hand was. Tsukune blushed, moving his hand away _from her thigh!_

'Oh god I touched her thigh.' Tsukune thought with a slight nosebleed.

"Oh no, are you okay?" She asked, and when her eyes opened Tsukune was just ready to melt. They were the color of emeralds, and she was so damn cute! Tsukune figured that this girl must've been a succubus or something, she was so good looking!

She sniffed the air and Tsukune's eyes widened, 'Can she tell if I'm human?'

"You're bleeding…" She muttered, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue of some sort, when she wiped the blood away she sniffed it and her eyes glazed over.

'Uh oh…' Tsukune thought, noticing the way her eyes glazed over, 'That doesn't look good…'

"Gomenasai…" She whispered as she leaned into him.

'What is she doing!?' Tsukune thought, slightly freaking out.

"I can't help myself, the smell of your blood." She said as she got closer to his face.

'Smell of my blood? Oh no…' Tsukune thought, realizing what this girl might have been.

"Because I'm a vampire." She said simply, before biting into his neck. The bite pinched, kind of like a needle, but the feeling of his blood being drawn by her felt kind of… nice.

He willed his Eagle Vision out before he did anything drastic to this girl. From what he saw, she harbored no killing intent towards him, as her outer aura was white, yet on the inside was a swirl of yellow, a color he referred to as happiness or contentment.

So she was sucking his blood, but she didn't mean any harm by it.

This didn't make him feel that much better.

"Get off me please…" Tsukune muttered and through Eagle Vision he saw fear course through her, she jumped off him.

"G-gomenasai!" She yelled, bowing her head down. Tsukune rubbed the area she bit, but there wasn't a mark. This was a bit of a relief, but he was not sure of what to do now.

'Am I supposed to run from her or what…?' Tsukune mused to himself as the girl continued to apologize. 'Wait, what if she's the one, the uh… Moka Akashiya girl?'

"Uh, could you please tell me your name?" Tsukune asked the girl. She looked into his eyes and tilted her head.

"Oh, my name's Moka Akashiya!" She said, Tsukune sighed in relief knowing that he didn't have to take action against her, and he felt happy that he got to protect such a cute girl.

"Why are your eyes glowing?" Moka asked curiously. Tsukune blinked and his Eagle Vision turned off. She frowned slightly in confusion. "Never mind, I must be seeing things."

Tsukune stood up and offered his hand. "Hello Akashiya-san, my name is Tsukune Aono." She looked at his hand, almost like she was wondering if it was real, and then took it smiling.

"Hello, Aono-san. You don't have to call me by my last name, by the way." Moka explained.

"Alright, if we're playing like that you can call me by my first name too, Moka-san." Tsukune smiled. 'This is actually kind of nice, who knew that there could be such a sweet girl out here in the monster world, and she's a _vampire_ no less.'

Moka smiled. "Alright, Tsukune-san." She looked down at the ground. "I have to ask… what do you think about vampires?"

"Well, I think vampires are interesting. And you seem like such a nice girl too." Tsukune said honestly. Vampires were always a matter of intrigue to the young Assassin, but that was partly because of his family heritage. Then again, vampires were always a pretty awesome subject to the young boy.

Moka visibly brightened when he told her that she was a nice girl, and essentially saying that he didn't hate her for being a vampire. "Then, could you be my friend, Tsukune-san? I'm kind of… alone here." She admitted.

"Sure Moka-san, I'd love to be your friend!" Tsukune said cheerily.

"Yay!" Moka yelled, glomping the young Assassin. Tsukune chuckled nervously, as he was now under a very happy, and very cute, vampire.

The pair got up and began to walk towards the school together. Moka picked up her bike and she was wheeling it along with her, happily chatting with Tsukune.

"So after the ceremony, can we meet up and talk some more?" Moka asked hopefully.

"Sure, Moka-san. I'd love to!" Tsukune said happily, not realizing that he might sound like a broken record at this rate.

Moka smiled and waved goodbye, "Then I'll see you later Tsukune-san!" She ran off to go put her bike up and then head to the entrance ceremony.

As Tsukune walked towards the ceremony, he couldn't help but smirk a little bit. 'Well, if she's like _that_ then I suppose it makes complete sense to protect her, although I do have to wonder why the chairman would care enough to request my protection while I went here. Oh well, I suppose I'll either find out, or not.' Tsukune thought while he walked on towards the gymnasium, which was where the ceremony was being held.

The ceremony was kind of boring, although it did give Tsukune a chance to check out the number of Youkai around here. Boy, there was _a lot_ of Youkai here, Tsukune figured that there would be a few hundred, but it seemed to be closer to 1000 Youkai altogether, and these could just be the freshman!

'There is plenty of danger around here, with this many different Youkai hanging around. I better keep a close eye on Moka-san, no telling how many of these guys are going to make a move on her when they see her.' Tsukune thought to himself as he the ceremony ended. He quietly left and walked to his class, which was class 1-3.

He walked into the classroom and quietly sat down. He was thankful to his teacher for tutoring him in the basic subjects, so he should, at the very least be able to understand the work. Tsukune was also thankful in his bilingual skills.

Akira-sama always told him that while it was important to know your native language, the one Tsukune spoke most often was English, because it was the 'universal' language of the Brotherhood.

It was how the Assassins knew they would always be able to talk to each other. It's a good idea, isn't it?

Class began and the teacher began to explain the school rules.

"The first rule is that you must always stay in your 'human forms' while on campus, after all we are about coexistence class, and therefore you must work at perfecting and maintaining your human forms for the human world." The teacher, Nekonome-sensei explained.

Tsukune grinned at that, 'Well they certainly seem to want to coexist… maybe I'll be able to tell the Brotherhood that this school is alright.'

"Rule number two!" Nekonome sensei chirped. "You cannot reveal your monster identities to other students! I hope the reasoning behind it is obvious!"

Tsukune figured that _that_ rule was a double edged sword for him. 'Well, I don't have to tell people what I am, but I don't get to learn from gossip as to what everyone else is. Meh.'

"Hey teacher, why don't we just eat the humans?" A big student asked. "And we can molest the pretty girls while we're at it." He added with a smirk.

Tsukune looked at him in disgust. 'Okay, maybe this school needs some work done.' Before Tsukune could point out that doing something _that stupid_ would get him killed by humans, the teacher answered first.

"Hmm… Saizou Komiya, am I right?" Nekonome-sensei asked. The guy nodded. "Well you can't do that, because there are no genuine humans on campus here!" The teacher chirped.

Saizou sniffed and looked at Tsukune, who was trying his best to not glare at the monster. "Say what you want, I've been smelling a human here the whole time." Saizou muttered, although everyone could hear it.

'…This guy could be a problem.' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Well, it shouldn't be possible. No humans are able to get passed the barrier here, and even if one did we'd bring death on them… or something." Nekonome-sensei said cheerfully.

Tsukune's left eye twitched at that. 'WHAT!? The contradictions of this place!' He thought, slightly disturbed. 'They want peace and harmony, yet they'll kill any human who shows up here!?'

'This place isn't keeping up with its goal very well…' Tsukune thought exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" A familiar female voice called as the door opened. Tsukune, as well as the entire class, looked up to see Moka walk in, her pink hair flowing behind her as she spoke with the teacher.

"Oh, that's okay." Nekonome-sensei said cheerily. "Just take a seat."

Moka complied and tried to move to the only open seat in the room, which happened to be right behind Tsukune.

"SUCH BIG EYES!" A boy called out loudly.

"Look at her hair!" Another guy yelled.

"I think I'm in love!" A third boy exclaimed.

"I WANT!" A… girl… announced.

"SO BEAUTIFUL!" The rest of the class shouted.

Tsukune wanted to laugh, it was entertaining how she got those reactions, but she acted like she was blissfully unaware of the attention.

As she walked past Tsukune, she looked at him for a second before a big grin came onto her face.

"Yay! Tsukune! We're in the same class!" Moka yelled as she glomped the Assassin. Normally, Tsukune would have loved this kind of attention from such a cute girl like her, but while he was blushing on the outside, on the inside he was a bit annoyed.

'So much for low profile…' He thought, although not blaming Moka one bit.

While all of this little chaos happened, Tsukune managed to miss the one glare that wasn't aimed at him. Saizou licked his lips as he watched Moka with the young Assassin.

While Tsukune didn't know where the glare was coming from, he had a chill run up his spine.

'I've got a bad feeling about this…' Tsukune thought to himself as he and Moka took their seats.

[Fast forwarding to more recent and important event…]

Tsukune was being dragged around by an overzealous vampire girl, and while he didn't mind it that much, he certainly wasn't deaf to the mutterings of the others.

"Wow, who is _that_?"

"I don't know, but she's so _hot!_"

"Who's that with her?"

"I don't know, but if he gets in my way then he's dead!"

Tsukune chuckled nervously, 'I am so screwed.' He lamented.

It was at that moment when they ran into _him_.

"Oh hey, you're Moka Akashiya right?" The guy asked, Tsukune recognized him as the human eater, Saizou Komiya. "I am your classmate, Saizou Komiya; it's nice to meet you." Saizou smirked arrogantly.

Moka smiled at first, apparently thinking that this guy was friendly, but Saizou kind of ruined it. He walked up and grabbed Tsukune by the collar and hoisted him up. Tsukune felt his breath leave his lungs when he was forcefully smashed against the wall. "By the way, what's a smokin' hot babe like you doing with a guy like this?"

Despite himself, Tsukune looked at the guy in disbelief. 'Monsters don't think do they? What if I was something _way_ stronger than him? He could end up dead!' But Tsukune _wasn't_ something stronger than him. Well, not until he figured out what Saizou was that is.

"Hey isn't that Saizou Komiya?"

"I heard that he got thrown in here after molesting all those human girls, and causing general trouble in the human world."

'This guy did _what_!?' Tsukune thought, rage flowing through his body. He remembered how his family was murdered by Youkai, and he realized that _this thing_ might have done the same to another poor child, not to mention the human girls!

Tsukune let instinct take over, he flicked his wrists suddenly, and the dual hidden blades popped out for everyone to see. There were gasps coming from everyone, and Tsukune positioned the blades in an X in front of Saizou's throat.

"Let me go." Tsukune ordered. Moka looked at him in what seemed to be awe. Saizou quickly took note of the fact that his blades looked like they were made of silver and he backed away even faster.

As much as Tsukune wanted to show this monster his place, and the reason why you don't mess with humans, Moka's safety still came first. Moka chose the perfect time to grab his arm and drag him off. "Sorry, but I'm having fun with Tsukune-san right now!"

Tsukune sighed in relief at her actions, and let the blades retract quickly. Using his Eagle Vision, he took note of Saizou's red aura and knew that he would have to deal with him another time. The crowd muttered about his eyes, and Tsukune remembered the part where his eyes would glow blue while using Eagle Vision. He blinked and willed it to go dormant again.

Moka and Tsukune ended up on the roof, and they were both panting slightly, although Moka was really the only one who was tired here, Tsukune was just trying to calm his emotions.

"That… was… a close one." Moka said while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, thanks Moka-san, I really didn't want to fight that guy." Tsukune admitted to her.

"No problem Tsukune-san, but why did you do that?" Moka asked.

"I have to keep you safe, and I didn't like the way he was looking at you during class." Tsukune admitted.

"Why do you have to keep me safe?" Moka asked perplexed.

Tsukune froze for a second, realizing that he might've blown it, but thanks to Akira, he came up with an alternative to the truth that wasn't a lie.

"It's what friends do, Moka-san." Tsukune said simply.

Moka seemed to buy it, and she smiled. They stood together for a moment, with an awkward silence between them, and then Moka just smiled and blushed.

"Y-you know Tsukune-san… that was my first time…" She said just barely above a whisper, but Tsukune heard it. He blushed at the implications and then she continued. "I've never actually drank from a person directly before… that feeling, I'll never forget it."

While Tsukune was _still_ thoroughly disturbed by the hidden meanings thrown about in the conversation, he couldn't help but smile. She was just so damn cute! "Moka-san…" Tsukune muttered smiling.

Moka pushed Tsukune playfully, "Oh, I'm so embarrassed." Unfortunately for the young Assassin, the 'playful push' was still _way_ too powerful, and he was promptly sent into a wall.

Moka seemed to disregard this though, "Come on, Tsukune-san! Let's go check out the Academy together!"

Tsukune pulled himself out of the crater in the wall and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow." He muttered as he followed Moka.

[Fast forwarding to more recent and important event…]

After hours of running around with Moka, which was very enjoyable, Tsukune and the vampiress ended up outside the dorms. The reaction to their creepy appearances was a bit different however…

"Wow, the dorms are so cool." Moka muttered.

Tsukune sweatdropped. 'Must be monster culture or something…' He thought weakly.

"Oh, hey Tsukune-san, I forgot to ask earlier, but what kind of monster are you anyway? I saw how you had the two blades spring out from your wrists, so are you some kind of hybrid Youkai?" Moka asked curiously.

"Moka-san, you know I can't reveal my monster identity to you…" Tsukune said weakly. 'I'm not sure if I could actually lie to someone so cute and innocent…' He thought nervously.

"Oh! Gomenasai, I forgot." Moka smiled, blushing in embarrassment.

Tsukune smiled. "It's alright, Moka-san. You know, now that you mention it you don't really look like a vampire." He pointed out. It was true, and it had been bothering him for a while.

"Well, that's because of this." Moka said, she slightly opened her shirt, revealing a bit more cleavage. Tsukune gaped and blushed heavily.

"What am I looking at, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, trying not to have another nosebleed.

"My rosary of course!" Moka chirped cheerily. "If I were to take this off, I'd become the real thing, a very scary vampire."

Tsukune chuckled nervously. 'Oh so _that's_ the seal she has on her. I thought it might be a bit less… physical.'

"Well, you can't be _that_ scary as a vampire, I mean you're so nice right now!" Tsukune replied, meaning every word of it.

Moka smiled and glomped the Assassin in joy. "But there is _one_ thing that the rosary can't cure…" She said shyly.

When Moka began to lean into Tsukune, the realization of what was going to happen next rushed in too late.

"The need for blood, my weakness." Moka whispered before biting his neck.

"Ow!" Tsukune blurted out.

Moka separated from him and apologized again, after Tsukune accepted her apology, she ran off to find her dorm room.

Tsukune walked into his and he laid down on his bed. "I'm ready to go to sleep." He muttered to himself before getting back up and finishing some last minute things, like eating dinner, before he went to sleep.

[Fast forwarding to more recent and important event…]

Tsukune had gotten up and gotten his preparations for the day done, and he left his dorm room.

While he had originally planned to track Moka down and keep a watchful eye on her, that idea was slightly delayed when he ran into…

"Hey, loverboy!" A deep and annoyingly familiar voice called. Tsukune was lifted up into the air by an irate Saizou.

"Not only did you pull that little stunt with blades earlier, but I hear that you spent the rest of the day with Moka Akashiya. So it's time to pay for your actions." Saizou growled. "What's your monster form!?"

Students gathered around the pair and began placing bets on who'd win.

Tsukune chuckled, knowing that he had the upper hand right now. "You forget easily, don't you Saizou?"

Saizou growled, but it turned into a scream when his arm was pierced by Tsukune's left hidden blade. Saizou stumbled back, muttering curses and lamenting the terrible pain in his arm. Tsukune looked down at the weakened form of this… _monster among monsters_ and briefly considered just putting him out of his misery. Maybe he'd save a few girls later on for the act.

Once more though, he knew it would draw _far too much_ attention to himself, and by extension Moka. So he just ran off, leaving Saizou to curse and lick his wounds.

[Fast forwarding to more recent and important event…]

Tsukune was _still_ unable to track Moka down, and he was beginning to wonder if she was sleeping in today. He stood alone in the forest, pondering that idea. That thought was ended when he heard her familiar angelic voice.

"Hey Tsukune-san! Good morning!" She yelled, once again glomping the Assassin.

"Hey, Moka-san." Tsukune said, smiling slightly. "How did you find me out here?"

"I could smell your delicious blood." She said simply, before biting in again.

"Yow!" Tsukune winced at the sudden prick of pain.

"Oh, gomen Tsukune-san." Moka apologized quickly, although the Assassin knew she didn't regret her actions at all.

"Aww, how cute." A _very pissed off_ voice called. "Necking out in the woods, I never knew you had it in you, Aono."

Saizou, who was probably beyond the point of murderous rage, stepped out into the clearing and glared at the Assassin.

"Moka-san, run away right now." Tsukune said calmly, eyeing his opponent.

"What, why? What's going on!?" Moka asked in a panicky fashion.

"Just go!" Tsukune commanded, flicking his wrists. The twin silver blades sprung from their sheaths, and Tsukune eyed Saizou warily. He had no idea as to what Saizou was, and for all Tsukune knew, the guy could've been a vampire, or a demon or something.

He doubted it, but it was still possible.

Saizou shifted into his true form, and Tsukune had to hold back a sigh of relief. Saizou became much larger than he was, and was unidentifiable…

Meaning that Saizou was a hybrid, or as they like to call them, an Outcast Ayashi.

[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE]

Searching database for keywords; Outcast Ayashi…

1 entry found…

Opening entry 'Outcasts of the Youkai World'…

_Outcast Ayashi are Youkai that do not have a distinct heritage. They are usually mixed-breeds, the result of completely different, and possibly incompatible, Youkai mating together, producing a mutant of sorts._

_Outcast Ayashi can have multiple abilities, and their danger levels vary depending upon their 'heritage'. An Outcast from a powerful heritage could potentially match a vampire in terms of power, though most Outcasts are not able to ever reach that height. For the most part, the abilities they have can either be linked to said heritage, or just be something similar to changing their bodies into weapons… hence the 'mutant' status they carry._

_Outcast Ayashi all have one common weakness: Silver. _

_The bane of most Youkai races, such as vampires, werewolves, and many of the most powerful races, silver weapons can inflict far more injury, and in some cases can be like poison, to the Youkai races that are weakened towards it. Not much is known as to __**why**__ silver is so deadly to the many races of Youkai, but one theory is that silver carries a sort of natural '__Youki__' cancelling element based in it, another theory is that silver was blessed by members of the First Civilization long ago, and it was used against the Youkai back in the old times as it was now. (__Youki__ is the word for the supernatural energy the Youkai make use of.)_

_Outcast Ayashi are rumored to be territorial and hold grudges, but all of them are different… much like humans. When fighting one, make sure to exploit their personalities and personal flaws against them, such as a low intellect or reckless personality, as well as any phobias you may have discovered during contact with them._

Entry completed…

Closing entry…

Database closing, please wait…

[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE - SHUTTING DOWN]

Tsukune kept that information in mind, and figured that Saizou's 'personal flaw' was definitely his easily-raged personality. Tsukune also had a feeling that low intelligence was a weakness, but that was not necessarily true.

After all, Saizou might be smart, yet completely reckless…

Tsukune almost laughed at his thought, _almost_.

At the moment, he was dealing with a very pissed of Outcast.

Saizou charged towards the young Assassin with a surprising amount of speed, and Tsukune was able to roll out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit. Before Tsukune could react further, he was lifted up into the air by Saizou, who was apparently faster than his size seemed to show.

"Moka will become my woman, when I'm done with you…" Saizou growled.

Tsukune tried to stab his with his left hidden blade, but his arm was held in place by Saizou's other hand. Taking advantage of both of his arms being used to hold him up, Tsukune thrust his _other_ hidden blade at Saizou's chest.

Saizou was also smarter than he seemed, because his eyes widened as he remembered the second blade, and he threw the Assassin away from him, and towards Moka.

Moka had been watching the whole time with fear for her friend, and that fear grew as he was thrown right at her.

Tsukune relaxed his arms, letting the blades retract so he didn't accidently hurt Moka with them, and he flew right into her. Moka surprised him, because she was _also_ stronger than she looked, and she managed to catch him without losing her balance.

"Tsukune-san!" Moka yelled, while feeling worried for her friend.

"It's okay; I'm all right, and I'm not going to let him hurt you…" Tsukune managed to mutter, before trying to get up. His hand caught something as he tried to stand up, and he heard a sharp *clink*. Looking at his hand, he saw that he now held Moka's rosary. He gulped.

'This… could be bad…' He thought as he looked up to his vampire friend.

She was changing before their eyes, his and Saizou's. Her hair darkened from pink to dark silver, and her figure changed as well (Tsukune tried to not pay attention to that bit though). When the transformation finished, she looked much… older, than before.

Moka (was it the same Moka?) looked down at him, in her arms. **"So… you have awakened me…"** Moka sniffed the air, recognizing a familiar scent. It was delicious, and so utterly… so utterly… human.

It didn't take long to realize where that scent was coming from, or more specifically, _who_ it was coming from. She glared at Tsukune, and he gulped. His eyes brightened to blue as he scanned her with Eagle Vision.

Tsukune saw anger in this Moka, and at that point he figured that they _must_ have been two different Mokas. After all, the other one wouldn't be so angry for no reason, right?

"**You and I shall be having a little talk when I'm done."** Inner Moka growled. Tsukune nodded apprehensively.

Moka got up and looked at Saizou disdainfully. **"And you, you not only attacked us, but you planned to force me into becoming yours while I was sealed. How pathetic of you, to only attack those you are guaranteed to defeat."**

Saizou growled at being insulted, and charged Moka. This tactic was fine with Tsukune, who was still _just_ human, but it didn't work too well with a vampire. His punch was caught with ease, and Moka smirked for a second, before her face twisted into a deadly scowl.

"**Know your place!"** She yelled, as she kicked Saizou in the head.

Saizou was promptly sent flying into the forest, and crashed through multiple trees. He groaned weakly, and if one was close enough, they would have heard his faint mutter, "Yes ma'am, I know my place…"

Inner Moka turned to regard the young Assassin coldly. **"Human…"** She growled dangerously.

'Crap! She can smell it! Of all the people to find out, why did it have to be _her_!?' Tsukune panicked.

"**I do not know **_**why**_** a human is at this school, but from what I've seen, you are a danger to many Youkai, including myself while I sleep."** Moka said coldly, as she slowly walked towards Tsukune. Tsukune gulped, and let her continue. **"Do you know what I'm going to do to you now?"**

"… Kill me?" Tsukune asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"**No, not today. From what I have seen of you, you are still the only trustworthy one in this school."** She looked as though she didn't like that fact. **"For now, I shall leave you with a warning… If you hurt either of us at all, I will…"**

"Kill me?" Tsukune asked again.

Inner Moka grinned darkly. **"No… I will make you my servant."**

"You'd…" Tsukune's eyes widened when he remembered one of the abilities that vampires possessed, and it was the ability to turn humans into…

"You'd make me your familiar?" Tsukune asked in disbelief.

Inner Moka's grin stayed on her beautiful, yet dark, face. **"So you know more than I thought… Yes, that's exactly what I'll do, and don't think that you can just keep me sealed forever. Even if you kept the seal on me at all times, I **_**will**_** one day be freed, and then…"** She let the thought hang in the air.

Tsukune nodded. "Fine, I accept the terms of our little… truce." Inner Moka's eyes flickered with a bit of emotion, but it was gone before Tsukune could understand it, let alone use Eagle Vision to see it.

Inner Moka took the rosary seal from Tsukune's hands and regarded him once more, although this time it was with a bit of interest instead of contempt. **"Take care of my other self, Tsukune."** Tsukune nodded, and she clipped the seal back on.

Inner Moka shifted back into the pink haired Moka, who then fell into Tsukune's arms, asleep.

"Well, this is going to be an awkward thing to explain to her…" Tsukune muttered weakly. He was mostly referring to the fact that he never told her that he was human, although he suspected that she _might_ understand it, and possibly even forgive him for it.

At least, that was what he had hoped.

[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE]

Searching database for key words; Vampire…

3 entries found with relevant data…

Opening entry 'Vampires: Youkai Legends'

_Vampires are hailed to be the most powerful and most feared of all Youkai in this age. Long ago, that title belonged to the Dragons (See 'Dragons: Endangered Myth' for more information on Dragons). However, as the vampire population continued to stay stable, whereas the dragon populace could not due to medieval knights, the vampires took the role of 'head honcho' of a sort. Vampires possess many potent abilities, but also many debilitating weaknesses._

_The easiest way to identify a vampire is while in their true form. For the most part, vampires will have either red eyes, or silver hair. If they possess both, then they are of the 'Noble' stock, and are far more dangerous than your average vampire. The problem with relying solely on appearance is that the human born condition of 'Albinism' leads normal people to possess the same conditions. (Truthfully, Assassins are currently doing research to see if Albinism, which an 'Albino human' has red eyes, silver hair, and skin that is easily burned by the sun, is actually related to the vampire in some way. Perhaps these individuals possess a measure of vampire blood in their system?) With the potential of accidently killing an innocent person with a genetic disorder, attacking based on appearance is not allowed._

_Other signs that can identify vampires, outside of the obvious drinking of blood and throwing cars, are that many will take to drinking tomato juice as a supplicant. Within their 'sealed forms', they will still require blood, but will appear as a normal human being._

_With all of those factors mentioned previously, vampires are exceedingly difficult to locate if they do not want to be found._

_Among abilities, there are the obvious ones that allow them to be such powerful combatants, like __**extremely fast**__ healing rate and the ability to channel Youki into physical strength… There are also two abilities that can be proven to be quite useful as well as quite dangerous to their own kind, as well as others._

_The first of which is the natural ability to inject their own blood into another being, this does not turn them into a vampire (Subject 4 is living proof of that). But it does allow anyone, including a human, the chance to recover from fatal damages, as well as temporarily gaining the power of a vampire. There is however, one terrible flaw in this process… (See 'Ghoul: Walking Nightmares' for more info.)_

_The other is the ability to turn a human into their familiar. Familiarization gives the human in question an increased rate of healing, sometimes on par with their vampiric masters, as well as some of the power of said master. This can allow a human familiar to fight off Youkai, although they would stand no chance against any creatures higher than a 'C class monster'. But there is always a price for that power… (For more information, see 'Familiar: Servants of the Legendary Ones'.)_

_Their weaknesses are many, making them one of the easiest and yet most dangerous opponents to battle against. Water can practically kill them if they are in it for too long, and Holy Water does even more damage than that. The sun does not cause them to disintegrate though, it gives them sunburns easily, but that's not much of a weakness. Garlic is another potential weakness, and from what we've heard it works more as a poison that a repellant._

_The most profound and easily exploitable weakness is Silver. As stated in many other entries, silver weapons can go beyond physical damage and actually damage Youki. Vampires in particular depend upon Youki, so without much of it they become nothing more than Albino Humans with an actual thirst for blood._

_Rumors hold that vampires are an extremely prideful race, and that one could use that against them… provided they do it correctly._

_When combating a vampire, give up on any hope of a 'fair fight', and do not bother to try and spare your opponent (unless you really want to, then go right ahead and die on us). Vampires will not hesitate to kill you, so you should react the same way._

_Currently, the estimated population for vampires is about 10,000. This is a stark drop since the beginning of the Aono family, who have single-handedly brought the numbers to 10,000 from about 20,000. (They were of course, using stealth assassination techniques as much as possible… but even so they have contributed more than any other family of Assassins when it comes to the vampire menace.)_

Entry completed…

Closing entry…

Database closing, please wait…

[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE - SHUTTING DOWN]

Tsukune was carrying Moka back to the school when she began to wake up.

'Uh oh, better put her down before she realizes what I'm doing right now… I don't need any more misunderstandings on my plate today…' Tsukune thought, and he set down his vampire friend.

Tsukune leaned over his friend and waited for her eyes to open. When they did, he smiled softly, although hesitantly. "Hey, Moka-san…"

"Tsukune-san…" She said weakly, and her eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me what you were?" She asked, although it was more like a demand.

Tsukune could have told her some BS lie, and it would have probably worked, but he liked Moka too much, and as he said before, he wasn't sure he could lie to someone so innocent and cute. "I didn't tell you because I was kind of… afraid." He said. It was the truth, but not the _whole_ truth.

"And the blades, the fighting? If you were only human, then why…?" Her eyes widened. "Are you a… a monster hunter?" She asked, terrified.

Tsukune gulped. 'Damn, she's actually a bit smarter than I might give her credit for.'

"Well, not quite… I came here knowing what the place was, and there was a good reason for it. I please ask that you trust me when I say that I'm not here to kill anyone, and especially not you of all people, Moka-san."

"Why should I trust your word?" Moka asked hesitantly.

"Because I'm your friend, and I would trust yours without question." Tsukune answered honestly.

Moka looked at him, and her gaze softened. "All right… I'll trust your word Tsukune-kun, because you're my first friend."

Tsukune blushed at the newest honorific. "Thank you, Moka-san." He managed to say.

Moka smiled and got up. "Let's go back, Tsukune-kun." She chirped cheerily, as though the incident was completely forgotten.

"Okay, Moka-san." Tsukune said happily.

Together, the two friends walked back to school.

[SEQUENCE END]

**A/N: All right, there it is. This was an idea I've been kicking around for a while, and it was mostly based off of this little tidbit that **_**all**_** the monsters in this franchise seems to forget about.**

**Humans were not **_**always**_** more populace and widespread than monsters, and I doubt that the monsters back then wanted peace, they probably wanted dinner. So using logic, one can assume that someone, or maybe a group of beings, kept the prehistoric humans alive long enough to get where we are today.**

**So what better force to fight for humanity, than the Assassins, who have been around since the dawn of humanity?**

**More information for the audience out there…**

**Moka… well Inner Moka… reacted like that for a few reasons. The main reason that she didn't threaten/familiarize/kill Canon Tsukune was because she already knew he was human **_**before**_** she came out, and that regardless of the risk he defended her outer self. With this Tsukune, he never told her he was human, as he was afraid for what would happen if she found out. Inner Moka was also a bit pissed at the fact that a **_**human**_** could be so dangerous to her, and yet do nothing.**

**Outer Moka still liked Tsukune regardless of him being a human, and he was still her first friend. So Omote being Omote, I think she'll forgive him for it eventually.**

**I'm going to try and stick to the Manga, at the very **_**least**_** for the character introductions. The plot is definitely going to get altered, and the Assassin's Creed universe will be an important part of this story, despite the setting of the story.**

**Okay, I think I've… wait a minute there is another thing.**

**Tsukune's little **_**training schedule**_**. Yeah, I know it's completely impossible for them to put an 8-year-old child through it, but that's kind of the point. It's supposed to be rigorous and hellish! They have to fight Youkai, not Templars!**

**Eagle Vision, just as a bit of clarification, is Tsukune's only **_**nonhuman**_** ability. I am going to try my ass off to make sure he avoids the 'terrible fate of Gary Stu', but I tend to accidently make characters that way.**

**One last thing before I leave you to scratch your head and back out of the screen or something: Tsukune's personality is a bit different, although the only noticeable difference I've added is that he's not quite afraid of all the Youkai. He can fight them, and he has the **_**potential**_** to beat some of the weaker ones (like Saizou) in a fair fight. Tsukune and killing is… another matter that will likely be talked about in a later chapter.**

**Anyway, sorry for taking up so much space with the concluding Author's Note, and please.**

**Have a nice day.**


	2. Never a normal day here

_**Tsukune Aono; Japanese Assassin**_

_"You of all people should know the answer. Educate them, teach them right from wrong. It must be knowledge that frees them, not force." - Altair ibn La'Ahad_

Legend:  
_Italic_ – _Emphasis on words, Flashback Text, Database Text_  
Normal – Just about everything else  
**Bold – Inner Moka speaking (Beware!) Now belonging to [SETTING CHANGE] queues as well.**  
(Little comments either by the characters or myself, although I will probably let you just wonder which. (That or extra pieces of info that I felt the need to add in there.))

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Assassin's Creed in any way. I also do not own any other anime/manga/comic/WHATEVER characters that I may add during the story.**_

_**Chapter 2: Second Mission – Never a normal day here…**_

**[Initializing, please wait…]**

Tsukune was yawning. He had just woken up from his sleep, and he had gotten his daily preparations done. After double checking his hidden blades to make sure that they are clean and fully functional, he moved his sleeves over them, concealing them.

Walking out to go and begin his daily ritual, Tsukune felt a bit at ease, all things considered. He was a human Assassin at a school of monsters, and he was doing fine. While he only had one friend here, Moka, he didn't find himself caring that much. Moka was a great friend to have, and although she knows that he is human, and correctly suspects that he's a monster hunter of some sort, she still remains friendly to him.

"Hey, Tsukune-kuuun!" An angelic voice called. Tsukune turned around to see the pink haired vampire aforementioned flying at him in a tackling hug.

"Hey, Moka-sa- whoa!" Tsukune yelled as he was caught off balance and fell to the floor with an excited vampire hugging him.

"Itadakimasu!" Moka said happily before biting into her human friend.

"Yow!"

"Oh, sorry." Moka said smiling, which meant that she wasn't really that sorry about it.

"It's okay, Moka-san." Tsukune said, rubbing the back of his head.

Many of the males of the school, along with a few females, were muttering about Moka's beauty and hotness while she and Tsukune stood up to go to class together. The pair walked together, Moka chattering, while Tsukune kept his eye on the areas around them.

"Tsukune-kun, Tsukune-kun, are you listening to me?" Moka asked, nudging the Assassin.

"Of course!" Tsukune quickly said. Moka smiled at him.

"It must be lonely to be the only human at this school… so if there's anything I can do for you, please let me know… okay?" She said in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune said, feeling amazed that she could be so serious. "You must be feeling the same way, so don't be afraid to ask me for anything…"

"In that case…" Moka said, leaning into him. "Could I have seconds?" She asked hopefully.

"What am I, food?" Tsukune groaned. Moka smiled and jumped him, taking his words as an acceptance.

"YOW!" Tsukune yelled, once more being bitten by his vampire friend.

"Sorry! I just can't help myself… whenever I'm around you I just want to suck your blood!" Moka said cheerily.

"Ow…ow…ow…" Tsukune muttered, rubbing the bite wound that didn't take kindly to being reopened so soon.

"Well Tsukune-kun, are we going to go to class or not?" Moka asked.

"Sure, Moka-san." Tsukune muttered as he followed the energetic pinkette.

Although neither of them saw it, there were two people watching them with interest…

A blue haired girl observed the pair leaving and began to plot…

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**

Tsukune had no idea as to how, but he managed to lose track of the energetic pink haired vampire girl he had begun to like very much. At this point in time, he was searching for her, to little avail, sadly.

"Uwaaah…. I need… help…" A girl called.

Tsukune stopped and looked toward the origin of the call and he activated his Eagle Vision. Through it, he saw a figure cloaked in white, and doubled down in pain. The only part of this that was strange was that her emotions didn't show any pain; instead she was filled with anticipation.

Deciding to go and find out what was going on, Tsukune ran towards the figure, not deactivating Eagle Vision.

"… Are you okay?" Tsukune asked as he approached the girl. He let Eagle Vision flicker for a bit so he could actually _see_ her, and he saw that she had blue hair tied in a ponytail, and large breasts that did not match her small frame.

"No… my breasts… they hurt so much…" She rasped convincingly.

Eagle Vision was back, and according to it, she was lying through her teeth. Unfortunately, Tsukune's nature got the best of his normally logical mind. "Do you need help getting to the nurse's office?"

"Yes, please." She said. Tsukune noticed the anticipation being replaced with relief and joy, leading him to believe that there was something wrong here. He deactivated his Eagle Vision quickly so she didn't see it.

The girl leaned up against him; well it was more like that she was pressing her breasts up against him. "Excuse me, Tsukune-kun."

"How do you know my name?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh! We're in the same class; I sit pretty close to you." The girl said quickly.

"Okay, what is it?"

"My name's Kurumu Kurono, could you please be a good friend to me?" Kurumu asked sweetly, looking into his eyes.

Tsukune looked back and felt something seriously wrong happen. It was like he just lost control of his body, or for need of a better term, it was kind of like when one of his ancestors got hit with the Katana piece of Eden back in the 1500's, or maybe it was the 1600's…

"Tsukune-kun?" A familiar angelic voice called.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune said, momentarily freed from what had come over him.

Kurumu cursed under her breath, 'Damn, how did he manage to break free?'

"Tsukune-kuuuuun!" Kurumu called, forcing his eyes to look into hers. '_charm!_'

Tsukune's eyes glazed over as the spell took hold on him. "Huh, what's going on?" He muttered in confusion.

"Tsukune-kun, who is that?" Moka asked, walking up to the pair. Kurumu grabbed Tsukune and ran off with him, essentially dragging him along.

After a few minutes, Moka seemed to just figure out what just happened. "What just happened?" She asked aloud in wonder.

So much for figuring out what had just happened.

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**

Moka was standing up against the wall, thinking about what she had seen. 'Tsukune looked kind of confused, but he let her drag him off like that… who is she anyway? Is she his girlfriend? Why am I so… depressed from the idea?'

'**Quit moping around, you and the human are being targeted.'** A voice within Moka called.

"Huh, what!?" Moka shouted in confusion, looking around her for the source of the noise.

"Well, well, well. Moka Akashiya… So what from what I've heard, you're a vampire… true?" A feminine voice called from above. Moka looked up and saw Kurumu jump down to glare at her face to face.

"Wow, did you see that?" A boy muttered.

"Her panties were _white_." His friend replied.

"I want some of that…" A nearby girl said under her breath, before moving on quickly.

"You are a grave threat to my master plan, Moka Akashiya!" Kurumu announced, pointing her finger at Moka accusingly.

"What plan!?" Moka practically shouted in confusion.

"The Youkai Harem Transformation Plan, of course!" Kurumu yelled, cackling.

"Just… just who are you?" Moka asked weakly.

Kurumu got up in Moka's face and grinned devilishly. "I am the succubus, Kurumu Kurono… and I will defeat you, Moka Akashiya!"

"Isn't it against school rules to tell others your true form?" Moka asked, but she was ignored.

"My plan was perfect! Men should have been swooning over me the moment I came into this school, but NO! No! YOU are the only one in their dreams!" Kurumu shouted, practically descending into a fit of madness. "So in order to show that _I_ am the better woman, I am going to steal that boy from you, Tsukune Aono!"

"That's not fair; Tsukune-kun has nothing to do with this…" Moka said, but she was once more ignored.

Tsukune had chosen a _great_ time to show up, because he showed up right then and there. "Hey, Moka-san. I just wanted to say I was sorry about not explaining everything to you earlier… I don't know what came over me."

"Tsukune-kuuuuuun!" Kurumu yelled, glomping the Assassin in 'joy'.

"Whoa, Kurumu-san, stop for a second, I have to talk to Moka-san." Tsukune said, trying to free himself from the girl's grasp.

"Tsukune-kun, get away from her, she's bad news!" Moka yelled.

Tsukune looked at Kurumu for just a second in confusion, but that second was enough time. _'Charm!'_

"Ugh… why does my head hurt?" Tsukune asked, mostly mumbling as the charm took over his mind. He was trying his best to resist it, but he was failing nonetheless.

In mere moments, the Assassin went from stoic defender to some sort of fan-boy for Kurumu… in a way. "What are you talking about, Moka-san? She seems pretty nice to me." Tsukune said tonelessly.

"Tsukune-kun…" Moka whimpered.

"After all, you never really seem to want to be my friend for any other reason than to suck my blood." Tsukune said. In his mind, he was pissed at Kurumu for making him say things like that, and pissed at himself for agreeing with the statement.

Moka looked at him sadly, before tears formed and she ran off crying.

'Argh! Why did I say that!?' Tsukune screamed in his mind, as his body was dragged off by Kurumu.

**[Changing perspectives; please wait…]**

Moka sat down in a secluded area and was crying to herself. She couldn't understand why Tsukune would say such things to her, but worse… she knew it was true, deep down.

She had not told him the reason she wanted to be his friend, but she couldn't explain it to herself either. It was like… there was a gravitational force around Tsukune, and it drew her to him… She wasn't sure if it was only because of his delicious blood, that she wanted to be around him so much.

'**There **_**is**_** more to it than we think, even I can agree to that… but remember that he will be ours in the end… **_**our**_** servant, **_**our**_** familiar… anything more, well…'** Inner Moka left the thought hanging. **'In any case, you need to stop crying, and go and save him from the succubus.'**

"Huh?" Moka asked.

'**Baka. Succubi can charm men and make them serve the succubus. If she were to kiss him while he was charmed like this, he would become her slave… forever.**

'**And I cannot allow him to leave us… he would make such a fine familiar.' **If Inner Moka was in control of her body, she would have licked her lips at the thought of having a source of blood like Tsukune around all the time, not to mention that _pull_ her Outer Self had thought of before.

Moka got up quickly when she understood that Tsukune was in danger, and she ran off to go and find him.

**[Changing perspectives; please wait…]**

Tsukune found himself in the infirmary, when he had finally been able to take control of his body again. A part of him wanted to just kill the succubus right here and now for what she made him do… Moka cried because of her. The more reasonable part thought that there must have been a good reason behind it, and that was all that stopped him from using his hidden blades on her right now.

It wasn't enough to keep him sitting there, though. Tsukune stood up abruptly, surprising Kurumu. "I'm going." He said simply.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"I have to apologize to Moka." Tsukune stated, before trying to leave the room. Before he could get away, he was held back by Kurumu.

"What is it about her that makes her better than me?" Kurumu asked; her voice dangerous.

'Well, besides the fact that she's nicer and doesn't do any… _intentional_ harm to me with her antics… And that's just the surface, I bet.' Tsukune thought, what he said was. "Moka-san's my friend, and what you made me do wasn't very nice."

Kurumu looked at him in shock; apparently he wasn't supposed to know about the effect she put him through.

Tsukune managed to slip out of her grasp and moved to the door quickly. This time, he was pulled back yet again, albeit with a furious expression on Kurumu's face. "I did all those things to get you, some of them embarrassing, and _this_ is how you return the favor!?"

"That wasn't a favor, Kurumu!" Tsukune yelled in anger, forgetting all use of honorifics. "You made me say terrible things to my best friend! You hurt her by using me! And you're doing it all out of some stupid idea that she's trying to dethrone you from some stupid position that doesn't exist! THAT'S NOT A FAVOR!"

Kurumu quivered in rage, her wings unfurled and her tail popped out from her skirt. "Then if I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!" She shrieked, as she flew at the Assassin.

_**[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE]**_

_Searching database for keywords; Succubus…_

_1 entry found…_

_Opening entry, 'Dream-walkers and Night-stalkers'…_

_Succubi are a race of female demons (?) that exist to tempt men with lust. The true reasoning behind the need to tempt men and seduce them is speculated on, but some Assassin scholars believe that the succubi 'live' off of lust and love, much like how vampires live off of blood._

_All succubi claim to be searching for their 'Mate of Fate', or 'Destined One'. This one being acts as a soul-mate of a sort. We are currently uncertain if this means that they can only reproduce with their Destined One, or if they simply seek true love much like every other human on this world. The former would make sense of their so-called dwindling population situation. (Author's Note: How a race of women, specifically catered to attracting men, is going extinct is beyond my comprehension.)_

_The abilities of a succubus are usually centered on illusions. They __**can**__ fly, they __**can**__ cut most materials in half with claws (Silver is one such exception), but their deadliest and most feared abilities lie in their charms and their illusions. Captured Youkai have made claims that powerful succubi could kill people with a single illusion. If there is any truth to this, then the succubi going extinct might be for the best._

_The succubi race has very few weaknesses. Silver weapons can withstand their claws (undergoing research behind the reasoning for this) and the weapons are just as effective to them as a normal weapon to a human… that is to say, they are easy to kill with a stab or two. I personally recommend using stealth assassination techniques on succubi, as straight-forward combat will do nothing but endanger the Assassin attempting to fight her._

_There are __**no**__ foolproof ways to detect a succubus in their human forms. They tend to take the appearance of a beautiful woman with large (ehem) __**assets**__, but this is not unheard of in humans… so really just keep your eyes out, listen to rumors, tail a suspected succubus if you have to but __**never**__ attack a suspected succubus without total confirmation. You will be endangering one of the most important tenets in the Brotherhood… Never spill the blood of an innocent. (Now that I'm on the subject, remember that __**this**__ rule does extend to Youkai._

_That is all I have to say on the subject, more information may be discovered as time goes on…_

_Happy Hunting!_

_**[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE – SHUTTING DOWN]**_

"Tsukune-kun!" A voice yelled. Seconds later, Kurumu was sent flying through the window by Moka.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune said, happy to see her again.

"Tsukune-kun…" Moka said softly, there were tears in her eyes, but when he activated his Vision, he saw that they must have been tears of joy.

"You heard all of that?" Tsukune asked. Moka nodded and tackle-hugged the Assassin, Kurumu completely forgotten. Tsukune was red with embarrassment, partly from her eavesdropping (intentionally or otherwise) and partly from the tight hug he was getting from the vampire.

"Oh goodie, now I can kill you both together!" Kurumu yelled, appearing from nowhere. She charged at Tsukune and Moka, and Tsukune stood up quickly, ready to defend his friend.

Somehow, his hand managed to catch her rosary, and it came off with a *clink*. He observed the rosary in his hand and gulped when Inner Moka appeared behind him.

"**Sit down."** She ordered, and with just one hand she forced the Assassin to sit on the ground. Tsukune used his Eagle Vision again, and saw fear in Kurumu, while annoyance in Moka… annoyance towards whom, however, he couldn't tell.

"**Succubus… you have tried to take what is mine. For that, you shall be punished."** Inner Moka said simply. Tsukune twitched in irritation, as he was being referred to like an object. Moka seemed to notice this, and he thought he saw a smile on her lips, if only for a moment.

Kurumu seemed to pull herself together, and she charged the vampire, screeching.

Moka yawned lazily, and then aimed a kick for Kurumu's head. **"Know your place!"** Kurumu was sent flying through a wall or two… or hell, maybe even three, and she ended up outside. Kurumu was slumped against a tree, barely conscious. She whimpered in defeat and fear when Moka approached her, who was apparently not done yet.

"**Now to make sure you don't pull any more stunts like that, I'm going to rip off your wings and tail."** Moka said in a bored tone, as though this was like doing the laundry for her.

Tsukune stood up, and ran in front of her, arms out. He didn't really like Kurumu, but doing that was a bit harsh… she was beaten and she knew it, that was enough for now. "This is good enough, Moka-san." He said firmly, trying to disregard his fear.

Inner Moka looked him over a few times, as though drinking in his appearance, and then walked right up to him. He was expecting a kick, or a slap for making her other self cry, instead he got a deadly smirk.** "This incident was strike one."** She said simply, before biting his neck quickly.

Tsukune hissed in pain, it was much worse than what the other Moka did to him, but he felt something _enter_ his body as well, not just leave. Moka pulled back and licked her lips contently.

"What did you do to me, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, his bite mark still burning.

"**That was strike one. So you have been given the first injection needed to turn you into my familiar. Two more times and… you're out."** She said playfully, before snapping her rosary back on. The pink haired Moka fell into Tsukune's arms, and Tsukune looked at Kurumu.

"I don't care about the reasoning behind what you did, but please… don't pull something like that again… I can't save you a second time." Tsukune told her softly, before carrying Moka towards the dorm rooms.

Kurumu nodded silently, thanking her hero.

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory...]**

Tsukune was exhausted. He was one step closer to being Inner Moka's slave, for lack of a better term, and the other Moka was fast asleep in her room now.

After showering and getting a quick bite to eat, Tsukune plopped onto his bed, ready for sleep.

…

…

**[Error…Error…Error…]**

_**[**__**BLEEDING EFFECT ACTIVE… PLEASE WAIT…**__**]**_

**[Sometime in the 1500's.]**

"Kiseki Aono-san." A voice called.

A figure cloaked in white turned around and eyed the person who called him warily. "Who are you?" Kiseki demanded.

"Calm down, brother. I have a mission for HQ." The other man said, and he pulled off his hood.

"Oh… be more cautious Akio-san… I might have killed you on accident." Kiseki muttered that last part. "What's the mission?"

"Vampires." Akio said grimly.

Despite himself, Kiseki felt a small smile tug at his lips. "Vampires? And here I thought today would be boring…"

"Always so confident…" Akio muttered.

"Always so negative." Kiseki retorted.

The two looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"All right, so there's obviously more to it than just _vampires_." Kiseki said.

"Well, the thing is… is that you have _one_ target to eliminate, but he's mixed in with a crowd of… oh twenty vampires or so? They're having a party." Akio said with a smirk at that last sentence.

"Marvelous, a bloodsucking party and everyone's invited! So is it just the one target? Are there any in particular I should be keeping alive? I need a little bit more to go on…" Kiseki pointed out.

"Right, right. It _is_ just the one target, but you have permission to eliminate them all if you feel like it. The target is Arashi Wakahisa; he'll have the usual appearance… silver hair and red eyes. We _do_ have a sketch for you, so here check it out." Akio said. Akio reached into a sack he had with him a pulled out a small scroll.

Akio handed the small scroll to Kiseki, who merely glanced at it for a moment or two before rolling it up and handing it to Akio. "Good, that's all the identification I need." Kiseki said confidently.

Akio smirked, "How is that?"

Kiseki's eyes glowed bright blue in response. "Call it a sixth sense." The pair chuckled before Kiseki got the remaining information he needed. "Where is this 'party' taking place, and when?"

"Tomorrow at 20:00. And it's in there." Akio said, pointing at something behind Kiseki.

Kiseki turned and saw a large fortress-like building, reminiscent of a castle. "What, it's at Akashiya castle? Akashiya castle has vampires in it?" Kiseki asked, slightly stunned.

"Indeed. The castle is named after the mistress… in a way. Her name is Akasha Bloodriver, and according to the intelligence we have on her, she's extremely dangerous… more so that the usual vampires. Akasha does have one thing going for her though; apparently she loves the human race quite a bit… so if you could perhaps…" Akio left the sentence hanging.

"A vampire who loves the human race? Don't worry, she'll be fine… what does she look like?" Kiseki asked.

"Pink hair, green eyes… stunningly beautiful… honestly I'm surprised she's still single." Akio said, muttering the last part.

Kiseki chuckled and said, "All right, that's all I need… Thank you, brother."

"Not a problem, now if you'll excuse me I must be going." Akio said, waving his hand slightly in a gesture of farewell.

"Good luck." Kiseki said.

"You too." Akio replied before leaving.

Kiseki Aono, age 30, looked at the large castle like building and smiled. "Time for some reconnaissance."

_**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**_

Kiseki Aono was climbing the side of Castle Akashiya. He grinned to himself, as he really wanted to know more and more about this place, as well as it's mysterious, human loving, owner. 'Can a monster love humans? What a curious concept…' Kiseki thought as he reached the top of the castle.

He hopped over the top and was standing on the battlements of the castle. There were two guards nearby, but they had yet to see the Assassin.

Kiseki took advantage of the situation and drew his yumi (Samurai Longbow). He notched an arrow and fired at the furthest guard. To his pleasure, the guard was pierced in the back with the arrow, and fell off the side of the battlement, to the water below.

The second guard looked over to his pal, and noticed him missing. "Hey, are you slacking off again Koji?" The guard called.

Kiseki crept up to the guard, and when the guard looked over the battlement, he saw the corpse of Koji floating in the water. "Oh sh- AHHHHHH!" The guard screamed as he was kicked off the battlement, into the water below.

'This is Japan, monster.' Kiseki thought with a dark smirk on his face.

Kiseki checked his equipment, the kanji symbol for Assassin was inscribed onto the gauntlet of his hidden blade, his silver katana was ready to kill, and he had a few vials of Holy Water with him… all in all, he figured that he was ready to go right now, but it would have to wait.

Kiseki flexed his left wrist suddenly, and the hidden blade popped out. He pulled out a small vial of Holy Water and with a special tool (syringe) he injected the Holy Water into the hollow part of the hidden blade, allowing its use as a poison. Kiseki let the blade retract and moved through the door and into one of the four towers, ready to descend into the castle halls.

When Kiseki reached the bottom of the large spiral staircase, he crept into the shadows and activated his Eagle Vision. There were no living beings anywhere near him, so he silently strode through the shadowy areas of the hall.

It wasn't long until he heard voices. "Arashi-sama, Akasha-sama wishes for you to calm down so she can get some rest."

"Fine! Fine! But I expect her to at least _listen_ to what I ask of her." Another voice, probably Arashi, snapped.

"Akasha-sama does not wish to mate with you, Arashi-sama… I don't think her listening to your proposal will…" That servant was quickly kicked through the doorway, and Kiseki breathed a sigh of relief when said servant managed to not see him.

The servant scurried away in fear, and Arashi stepped out into the dark hallways. Kiseki's Eagle Vision alerted him to his identity, and Kiseki believed that he might be able to eliminate the target right here and now.

Arashi must have been able to smell him, "There is another in this hall… who goes there?"

Kiseki drew his silver katana silently and stepped out of the shadows to meet his target.

"So… a _human_ comes to slay me?" Arashi chuckled loudly. "You shall regret your insolence."

Kiseki charged the vampire, underestimating the monster. Arashi stopped the silver katana blade with two hands, and kicked Kiseki back. Kiseki skid across the ground, finally coming to a stop at the wall and he heard a voice shout at them, "Stop! Please!" It was the voice of a woman.

Kiseki wasted no time though, he pulled out a vial of Holy Water and uncorked it. He tossed the vial at Arashi, who screamed at the sudden splash he got.

A woman with pink hair stepped between the two with her arms out. "That is enough." She growled at the Assassin.

Kiseki knew that he could not take on two vampires, and he _was_ slightly stunned by the woman before him.

She had long pink hair, and her green eyes sparkled angrily. She was slender, and she had this aura of cuteness as well as beauty around her… granted the aura also had a serious tone of anger, but she was still stunningly beautiful.

"Akasha Bloodriver?" Kiseki asked monotonously. She nodded in response, and Kiseki could see confusion in her through Eagle Vision. "I apologize for the intrusion, I shall take my leave." Kiseki said with a smirk.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Arashi screamed, but it was too late for the pair of vampires to stop the Assassin.

Kiseki ran to the nearest window and hopped onto the ledge. He gave Akasha a smile and a mock-salute before leaping out of the window to the water below… granted _he'd_ survive it unlike the other poor fools.

Akasha stared at the window the Assassin had just leapt out of in wonder. "Who was he?" She asked, mostly to herself.

"A dead man." Arashi muttered.

_**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**_

Kiseki Aono approached the gates of Castle Akashiya, dressed as a Noble in a kimono. Neither of the vampires had been able to see his face, or know what he looked like at all, and he hoped that it was enough. He had his hidden blade on him, which was filled with Holy Water for poison use, and he had a few bombs to utilize as an escape measure.

The plan was to get close to Arashi while he mingled, and inject him with the Holy Water… it would literally burn him up from the inside.

The guards at the gate eyed him warily, but Kiseki had a rosary on and showing, so it was a _little_ bit convincing… so he hoped. The guards, surprisingly, let him through without a word.

Kiseki strolled through the halls with a few other vampires, who eyed him warily. Kiseki managed to pass of as one, for now at least, with his 'regal bearing'.

'I just need to make sure I don't get _too_ close to any of these bloodsuckers, or they might be able to smell me for what I am… good thing they're all sealed… it should be much more difficult for them to detect me.' Kiseki thought as he strode towards the party room.

When he entered the party room, there was music playing. It wasn't the kind of music Kiseki was accustomed to, in fact, it sounded like music of a completely different origin. Kiseki scratched his chin. 'These vampires must have brought some of their culture from Europe… and here I thought the Brotherhood was the only entity to have complete access to Japan.' Kiseki thought to himself, feeling impressed.

Akasha Bloodriver sat at in large stone chair, reminiscent of a throne and her head snapped to Kiseki's position. Kiseki was not blind to this, and he used his Eagle Vision to look her over.

'White Aura… Swirls of confusion… So she's neutral at best and confused by my presence… I hope this means that she thinks that I'm just an uninvited vampire.' Kiseki thought to himself.

Kiseki used his Eagle Vision to scan the room, and quickly located his target, outlined in gold. Arashi was mingling among the guests, and Kiseki knew that this was his chance.

Kiseki idly flicked a switch on his gauntlet, hidden by his dress kimono, and the hidden blade was set to 'poison'. If he just poked Arashi with his dagger, he'd get a very unpleasant surprise.

Kiseki silently strode through the crowd, moving through them with grace and precision, and his eyes were locked onto his target.

Before he could reach the target, Kiseki was pulled aside by an irate pink haired woman. He was dragged into another room and thrown to the floor. "What are you doing!?" Akasha whisper-yelled.

Kiseki looked at her with a false smile on his face. "Ah, Akasha-sama… I'm sorry but I have no idea as to what you speak of."

"Silence Assassin. I can smell you." Akasha said dangerously.

"Damn." Kiseki muttered.

"What are you doing here?"

"My job." Kiseki said simply.

"And that would be…?" Akasha asked.

"The assassination of Arashi Wakahisa." Kiseki droned.

"And why are you assassinating him?" Akasha asked, voice dripping with venom.

"He is a danger to humanity." Kiseki said simply.

"You… You're human?" Akasha asked with confusion apparent on her face.

"Naturally. Only a human could pull off a stunt like this, now if you'll excuse me…" Kiseki said, running past Akasha.

"Guards! Stop him!" Akasha yelled.

Kiseki heard the clamor of the castle guards, as well as the guests' confusion. He charged into the room and Arashi's eyes widened. "ASSASSIN!" He shouted.

The vampires began to unseal themselves, one by one, but it was far too late now. Kiseki pulled out a smoke bomb with a large area of effect and threw it on the ground. Eagle Vision was activated as smoke and incense filled the room, throwing off the sense of sight and smell the vampires possessed.

The gold outline had fear within its borders, and Kiseki took his chance right here and now.

There was a scream, and when the smoke cleared, the Assassin stood triumphant over the corpse of Arashi Wakahisa. The corpse was burning with blue flame, indicating Holy Water, and the other vampires stepped back in shock and fear of the Assassin.

Kiseki pulled out another smoke bomb and said, "Sayonara, suckers!" He threw the smoke bomb on the ground and when the smoke cleared again, the Assassin was long gone.

_**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**_

Kiseki stood on top of a large tower and he looked towards Castle Akashiya. "I didn't get the chance to say this, but… Yasurakani nemure, Arashi Wakahisa… You showed me my limits." Kiseki said respectfully, before the area faded to darkness.

…

…

_**[System rebooting…]**_

_**[Bleeding effect ended…]**_

Tsukune woke up with sweat on his forehead. "Damn… I had hoped those visions had ended…" He muttered to himself. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was time to go, and he couldn't help but wonder why this 'Akasha Bloodriver' person felt so familiar as far as appearances go.

Leaving the dorm room, he went looking for Moka but didn't have to look far. "Hey Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted, tackle-hugging the Assassin with glee.

"Hey Moka-san." Tsukune replied, and as he looked at her it hit him, Moka looked _just_ like her!

Family resemblance, or…?

Tsukune was knocked out of his thoughts by another tackle-hug. "Tsukune-kuuuuuun!" The voice of Kurumu yelled.

"What, Kurumu-san!?" Tsukune yelled in confusion.

"Succubi search for our Destined Ones, and I've decided… It's _YOU!_" Kurumu announced.

The reactions were, shock, shock, and rage. Tsukune and 'Outer' Moka held the shock part, but Inner Moka was… well…

'**How dare she claim what is mine!'** Inner Moka thought. Outer Moka blushed at her Inner self's claim, but she also feared for Kurumu's safety… though only slightly.

Tsukune sighed in defeat… 'I can't have a normal anything in this life…' He thought bitterly, before continuing the day with a clingy Kurumu and equally clingy Moka.

**[END SEQUENCE]**

**A/N: There we go, all done. Sorry it took so long to come out with but I had a bit of a problem with the length it was originally be, which gave me my idea to work with one of my reviewer's question.**

**To ****DanteTheDevilHunterAssassin – I may add the **_**Animus**_** in this, maybe, but as you have read I **_**will**_** be exploiting the bleeding effect for that purpose…**

**To avoid confusion, I must point out that I mentioned in the previous chapter that Tsukune made use of the Animus until he was ready for the physical training, so three years of using the Animus gave him, well… The bleeding effect, Desmond-style.**

**Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, and please… Have a nice day.**


	3. I See Darkness

_"You can always judge a man by the company he keeps." – Altair ibn La-Ahad_

Legend:  
_Italic_ – _Emphasis on words, Flashback Text, Database Text_  
Normal – Just about everything else  
**Bold – Inner Moka speaking (Beware!) Now belonging to [SETTING CHANGE] queues as well.**  
(Little comments either by the characters or myself, although I will probably let you just wonder which. (That or extra pieces of info that I felt the need to add in there.))

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Assassin's Creed. Nope, not at all. The day I do is when I finally take my rightful place as… never mind that.**_

_**Mission 3 – I See Darkness…**_

**[Initializing, please wait…]**

Tsukune walked through the halls of Youkai Academy, uncharacteristically alone for once. He thought about that dream he had through the bleeding effect… but he was also focused on a drastic problem in front of him.

Namely, Inner Moka wanted to enslave him to her. Tsukune had a feeling that being her slave would be a bit worse than what he came up with in his fantasies though…

Tsukune really didn't want to have to fight her, mostly because he didn't want to hurt the sweet Moka. They shared the same body, so it made sense that any injuries to one would affect the other. He blinked quickly, realizing that his mindset was quickly and automatically focusing in on his pink haired crush.

Oh yes, he was definitely attracted to Moka… how could someone in his situation not be? Well, other than most of the other Assassins from the Brotherhood.

As he wandered, he was promptly thrown out of his thoughts by the pinkette that lingered in his mind. "Tsukune-kun!" An angelic voice called.

Tsukune was quickly knocked over by an energetic vampire, which he felt the need to comment on. "Well, you're energetic today, Moka-san."

"Itadakimasu!" She chirped.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Tsukune shouted, but his pleas were in vain as the vampiress pierced his neck and began to drink his blood… again. "Ack… Moka-san, you should at least ask first…"

"Sorry Tsukune-kun," Moka murmured as she drank her fill. When she finished, she smiled demurely. "I just can't help myself; your blood is grade A, the best!" She got this shine in her eyes as she began to murmur over and over again about how good his blood was, and Tsukune shook his head in exasperation.

'Of all the girls for me to have a crush on… it had to be the one I could never be with as a human…' Tsukune thought sadly.

Tsukune got up from his spot on the ground and extended his hand to Moka. "Come on, Moka-san, we have to get to class soon."

Moka took it, blushing. "Okay, Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune wished he could have been assigned to _anywhere_ but Youkai… at least he wouldn't have to deal with his own heart, not to mention the other girls' hearts.

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**

"All right class, you will all be dismissed after one last announcement!" Ms. Nekonome announced. Tsukune's head perked up in curiosity.

"Starting today, a club fair will be held out in the main courtyard. Clubs are required for all students, as they will help you to understand how to blend into the human world, okay?"

Tsukune shook his head with a dark smirk on his face. So far the students knew _nothing_ about how the human world worked… not to mention that they all sucked at blending in amongst each other, not to mention the humans. 'I suppose they could use all the help they can get.'

After the announcement, as promised, the students were dismissed and everyone charged for the club fair. Tsukune decided to lag behind, and apparently… so did Moka and Kurumu.

"Tsukune-kun, what kind of club do you want to join?" Moka asked curiously.

"I have no idea… hey didn't they have some sort of sword-fighting club here?" Tsukune asked as he packed his bag slowly.

Kurumu answered that one, "Yeah, it's the kendo club… why, are you good at sword-fighting?"

"Let's just say I have lifetimes of experience, and leave it at that." Tsukune said smiling. It wasn't a lie, the bleeding effect _did_ give him bad dreams, but he managed to obtain the skills of nearly all of his ancestors. Fighting with a sword was actually kind of fun, so he figured that he'd at least check it out.

Moka tilted her head in confusion, and Tsukune blinked. "Right, I'll explain it to you later, maybe, Moka-san." He said low enough for only her to hear. She nodded nearly imperceptibly and Tsukune followed the pair out.

"I can't wait to see how good you do, Tsukune!" Kurumu said excitedly.

Tsukune and Moka blushed at the lack of honorific, but Tsukune decided that it was going to be inevitable anyway. "Yeah, and I bet the _other_ Moka-san would be interested as well." He muttered to himself. The other two heard this, but remained silent. Tsukune thought that he had seen an eye appear on Moka's rosary and regard him for a moment before closing. "Well, since something weird just happened, let me ask you something Moka-san. Does the other you have any preferences in what she wants to do? _Other_ than beating people up that is?" Tsukune said jokingly. The eye opened up again and glared at him, and he smirked back triumphantly.

Moka blanched at an unseen comment, and Tsukune got all curious. He activated his Eagle Vision again and saw a _lot_ of emotions going through Moka at that moment. The swirl was so large and diverse, that he couldn't pinpoint any of those emotions. He grinned as he noticed something else; if he looked directly at the rosary, he could see what he thought to be the _other_ Moka's emotions.

The rosary was outlined in red, he gulped slightly deciding to avoid letting her out, and the inside was also a swirl of emotions. It was actually a near match for the pinkette Moka, so he was just left to wonder at this point…

"Hey Tsukune, why are your eyes glowing like that?" Kurumu asked.

"Ah! What are you staring at, Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked, covering her chest and blushing.

"Whoa wait, I was just observing the rosary I swear! And as for you Kurumu, my eyes allow me to… see what other cannot." Tsukune hastily explained. 'Yeah, I think that's how I'll explain it.' Tsukune thought to himself. "Call it a gift if you will. It's something all of my kind can do, but few are able to make use of it." He said honestly.

Moka looked at him with, and he didn't even need EV for this, shock. Kurumu on the other hand grinned. "Yeah, my destined one is awesome!" She tackle-hugged the Assassin and pressed his face to her chest.

Tsukune held his breath, but he was losing this fight. "Can't… breathe…" He managed to say through her shirt. Kurumu let go, afraid of accidentally hurting him.

"So what are you Tsukune? A Warlock maybe?" Kurumu asked.

"Hey Kurumu-chan, it's against the rule to reveal your monster identity!" Moka said quickly in an attempt to cover for Tsukune. Tsukune smiled and silently thanked her, and Moka seemed to get the message.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kurumu smiled and tapped herself on the head.

The trio finally made it to the club fair, and it was going to get crazy from here on out, that was obvious.

"Hey Moka-san, please join the spirit photography club, we'll take _great_ pictures together!" One creepy guy said.

Moka 'eeped' and hugged Tsukune for protection. He rolled his eyes and continued on.

"Hey Kurumu-san, Moka-san; Join the chemistry club, we'll make love potions together!"

Now _both_ girls 'eeped' in 'fear' and clung to Tsukune for protection. 'Okay, so this is going to just be a game for these two… oh well, I won't ruin their fun. After all, I kind of enjoy it myself.' Tsukune mused to himself.

"Hey Moka-san, Kurumu-san, join the kendo club and be our cheerleaders. PLEASE!"

Again with the 'eeps of fear', but this time Tsukune groaned. "You've _got _to be kidding me! Even the kendo club is full of perverts!? Why am I surrounded by insanity!?"

"Hey, shut your mouth Aono! Or else we'll defeat you in combat and show you your place!" The club president said.

"Okay that's it. I challenge your top three to a duel. Wooden katana, in the ring, right here and right now." Tsukune growled.

"Fine! But if we win, the two ladies join the club! And if you win, you can be president!"

"Fine." Tsukune said firmly. The girls looked at him with shock.

"Get him, Tsukune!" Kurumu said, deciding to trust her fate to her destined one.

"Yeah!" Moka agreed quickly.

The group of students went into the ring and was given wooden swords made in the shape of katana. Tsukune observed his, checking its condition and decided that the things was in good enough shape for this fight. He looked at the other three monsters that were stretching and preparing themselves for combat.

"Okay, here are the rules! Youki may be used, but only to empower yourselves. No going into monster form at any time, or else you will be disqualified!" The announcer… announced.

'Oh no! Tsukune doesn't stand a chance against them if they use youki!' Moka thought to herself worriedly.

'**Hmm… A part of me wants to see him lose and learn his place as I cannot come out at the moment… but then again if he loses we will be forced into a club. I think I will observe for now.'** Inner Moka thought back. There was a smirk on her face, invisible to all. **'This human is getting bold… I wonder what his secret is…'**

The three monsters charged the Assassin, which was their first mistake. Tsukune picked out the weakest of the group and decided to break that link first.

Funnily enough, the weak link reached the Assassin first. It seemed that the monsters decided to come at him in waves, letting one weaken him so the next could defeat him and etcetera. This was the second mistake.

The weakest of the group, for now we'll call him ugly number one to make things easy, brought his wooden sword down on the Aono. Tsukune anticipated this as it was a beginner's move. He stepped out of the way and with a sharp *crack* hit Ugly #1 with the wooden sword right in the throat. Ugly #1 clutched his throat, eyes bulging and stumbled forward. Tsukune used this opportunity to aim another blow to the back of his head, knocking the poor bastard unconscious.

The second strongest, Ugly #2 charged and he made a low sweeping strike, aiming for the Assassin's leg. Tsukune hopped over the sword and said, "Lesson number one, focus on beating your opponent, not weakening him someone else." With that, he jabbed the monster in the gut, _hard_. Ugly #2 clutched his stomach, wind knocked out of him, and Tsukune brought his sword down on his head with another sharp *crack*.

The biggest guy, apparently Mr. President of the kendo club, grinned. "We haven't had someone this good show up in a long time."

"I've got a lot of experience." Tsukune grinned. The pair eyed each other, waiting for the other to make their move. Neither did, so it was basically two swordsmen in a stand-off. Each waiting for the other to strike, both wanting to counter the first strike and win.

Moka was watching the scene in awe. 'Amazing… he's so skilled…'

'**Just what the hell is he, and how is he able to defeat opponents more powerful than him?'** Inner Moka growled to herself. **'I know by his scent that he is human, yet he shows off skills beyond anything I've ever seen.'** Inner Moka's frown turned upwards into a grin. **'He shall make a fine familiar… And he shall gain power with that skill…'**

Moka blushed at her Inner Self's words. If Tsukune became their familiar they could… She shook her head; she didn't want to do that to her first friend.

Kurumu was drooling on her end. She was staring at her destined one take out two monsters that had used a lot of youki to empower themselves. To make it better, not a single drop of youki came from Tsukune; it was as if he was sealed away like Moka was. 'I wonder what he really is…'

Mr. President and Tsukune were still in the middle of a face-off. They made subtle movements and Tsukune grinned. "You know what you're doing, unlike these knuckleheads."

The President grinned as well. "This could be fun; I hope you provide a good challenge before I take your girls as cheerleaders… then again you should join as well."

"I'm afraid not. Moka-san and Kurumu-san are my friends, and I'd _hate_ to get them stuck in a legal agreement against their permission. I shudder to think about what Moka-san would do to me when her seal comes off…" Tsukune's grinning visage dropped into a face of seriousness. "I think it's time to quite standing around."

Ugly #3, as I shall now call him, nodded. "Yes, let's go already, I want my cheerleaders."

Moka and Kurumu looked at Tsukune, trying to convince themselves that he'd win. Tsukune's eyes began to glow again, bright blue. "This isn't against the rules you see, as I am not revealing my monster form to you." The president nodded his understanding and began to channel his youki.

Tsukune saw through EV that his opponent had no Killing Intent directed towards him, and he was the picture of calm emotion wise.

The opponents charged each other at the same time, at the same speed. Their wooden weapons clashed and a large, echoing *crack* sounded through the arena. Moka winced because of her vampire hearing picking it up so well.

The two fought calmly, matching each other's strikes motion for motion and Tsukune chuckled. "I really need to learn to stop holding back." Tsukune said. The president's eyes widened.

*CRACK*

The arena went silent. The president of the club stood in disbelief as his hand was broken with one sharp strike. He yowled in pain and Tsukune actually looked guilty. Tsukune quickly stopped the screams of pain with a second blow to the back of his head, rendering the man unconscious.

Everyone stood there, staring at Tsukune in disbelief. "No way…" Was murmured throughout the stadium.

"But he was the best of the best… people said that he was so good that he fought an S class and walked out victorious…"

"And he was beaten so easily!"

Tsukune chuckled. "He's good, but a certain vampire I know could take him out no problem." He hopped down and began to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you going to take his place as president?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I just wanted to see how strong the 'best' were. Besides, I have nothing to gain out of joining you all." Tsukune grinned darkly. "If that was your best, then I would never get any better here."

He walked out of the arena, with Moka and Kurumu in tow now that they had recovered from the shock.

When he reached the club fair he had a strong feeling that there would be new rumors about him…

"Wow Tsukune, you're so amazing!" Kurumu yelled, hugging the Assassin from behind. He chuckled, and said,

"Thanks for hugging me from _behind_. I don't mind the advances, just please don't suffocate me…" He whimpered slightly. Kurumu squealed in joy and hugged him harder.

Moka attached herself to his arm protectively and glared at Kurumu. Kurumu glared back, and Tsukune swore that he saw lightning pass between them.

Tsukune shook his head in amusement. "What's wrong, Moka-san?"

Moka blushed, "Oh nothing, Tsukune-kun!" She looked away shyly, and Tsukune chuckled again. 'So cute…' Tsukune thought to himself.

'**I will admit, I'm impressed.'** Inner Moka told her Outer Self. Moka agreed with her Inner Half's words.

They continued on and Tsukune found himself surrounded again. This time, the group wanted _him_.

"So you're Tsukune-kun! Why don't you join us at the swimming club?" An older student offered.

Tsukune's EV activated and he saw a _massive_ amount of Killing Intent radiating from her. 'She wants to eat me…' He resisted the urge to laugh as he was able to see through her so easily. 'Now for an excuse…'

"I can't join, sorry. I don't like water." Tsukune lied. "And one of my friends wouldn't be able to join even if I wanted to… and I'm not leaving either of them behind to join you for whatever you have planned for me." This was an honest statement. Moka smiled and hugged his arm tightly. Kurumu was slightly disappointed, but she still held onto his back tightly. Tsukune was beginning to regret his words as he was being crushed by two girls, one was his crush, and the other was crushing on him… in more ways than one at the moment.

Tsukune walked away quickly, and the women in the club looked genuinely disappointed with his departure.

Once they were far away from them, Moka had to ask, "How did you know about me and water?"

"I know a lot of things Moka-san… I know a lot about weaknesses in particular." He left it at that. Moka paled slightly, and he wondered if was because what _he_ said, of if it was something _she_ said, she as in her Inner Self.

He was tempted to try and comfort her, but at the moment both arms were being comforted. His face twisted into a slight scowl as he thought about what to do, and he leaned into her. "Relax Moka-san… I don't like seeing you pale like that."

Moka got her color back, but she came back red. She smiled at him slightly, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Kurumu scowled and did the same.

Tsukune sighed in annoyance, he probably looked like a pimp with two girls holding onto him, and resting their heads on his shoulders. 'I hope that it will _just_ be these two pulling these stunts, or else I'm going to go crazy.'

Screams came from the pool, and he activated EV again to see what was going on. Through the walls, he saw several auras loaded with Killing Intent, and the other auras were filled with fear. He put two and two together and figured that one group was attacking another.

"Moka-san, Kurumu-san." He called. The two looked up at him. "Stay here, and Kurumu-san… do not leave Moka-san alone."

"What, why? Where are you going?" The girls asked at the same time.

"People are getting attacked at the swimming pool, and I feel the need to help the poor suckers getting attacked. Moka-san has to stay here for obvious reasons." Tsukune said.

"And why do I have to stay here?" Kurumu asked.

"We would be leaving a _sealed_ Moka-san alone, surrounded by horny males." Tsukune pointed out, and Kurumu nodded in understanding. "There is another reason of course, and that's because I think this is going to get bloody… I don't need you two seeing me spill blood." With that, he walked away leaving his two depressed friends to wait for his return.

"Please be okay, Tsukune…" Both said aloud, mostly to themselves.

**[Moving through the area, please wait…]**

Tsukune arrived at the kendo club as his first stop and they all looked at him in fear. "Give me a sword, a real one if possible. _That_ will be your payment for our fight." The group of students shook their heads at first, but they were silenced by a hooded figure.

"Damn fools. He has a good reason for needing a weapon." A man said. Tsukune looked at him; he was wearing a white hoodie and carried a katana in his hand. "Here Tsukune-san." He threw the sword to the Assassin and Tsukune caught it.

Tsukune looked at the sword, it had the _Assassin Insignia_ on it! Under it was… the symbol for Aono… Tsukune looked up at the man in shock, but the hooded man was gone. Tsukune grinned, 'Thanks… whoever you are…'

Tsukune had a good feeling that he knew who it was, the voice was rather familiar… and only one person had _his_ katana. He unsheathed the katana slightly, and the blade was made of silver. Tsukune nodded and ran out of the arena towards the swimming pool.

**[Moving through the area, please wait…]**

Tsukune arrived a bit too late sadly. There were boys littering the pool, appearing to be far too old for their age. Their skin was withered, and they seemed to have aged decades in the course of a few minutes. He heard on last scream for help and saw another boy being bitten and drained of his life energy. He was surrounded by a bunch of women that had fish tails.

"Mermaids!?" Tsukune said in shock.

_**[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE]**_

_Searching database for keywords; Mermaid…_

_1 entry found…_

_Opening entry; 'No, they aren't like Ariel'…_

_Mermaids! Forget all you have seen about mermaids in TV shows and Disney movies. REAL mermaids are foul beings who exist to tempt male sailors to their doom. They seem to survive off of the life energy of other beings… even other Youkai are not safe from their hunger._

_Mermaids have an acute sense of smell for taste, and they seem to prefer humans over any kind Youkai… but then again, don't they all? The element for a mermaid is… water of course, you dummy._

_Mermaids are actually a very weak race of Youkai, and must fight in packs. They are also restricted to fighting in the water. (Although you have to avoid fighting them in the water… they are far too dangerous and mobile for most Youkai to handle, let alone humans.) The scales of a mermaid work as an effective armor. (Truthfully, we are actually working on 'Mer Suits' as an armor option for the Brotherhood… lightweight, and more durable then steel… just think about the possibilities!)_

_Their weakness is mainly silver weapons, as are nearly all Youkai. If you can get one out of the water, they're as easy to kill as a human. They lose all their mobility and advantages out of the water, and as their element is water, Holy Water does not affect them at all. (Though Holy Water does not strengthen them like normal water does… No, don't even try to fight them by using a Shard of Eden to bless the Water they're in… that's just damn stupid.)_

_Mermaids, in their monster form, are __**not**__ cute, not little, and not human at all. Sure, they retain their *ehem* figure, but their lower half becomes a fish tail, and their faces twist and become… disgusting, really. There are no ways to detect them in a human disguise._

_All right, get out there and make sure to save some sushi for me later!_

_Closing entry…_

_Shutting down…_

_**[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE - SHUTTING DOWN]**_

The mermaids in the pool spun around to see Tsukune standing there with a sheathed katana. "Ah, Tsukune-kun!" One swam up to him; it looked like the club president from before. "Would you like to join the swimming club now?" She asked cheerfully.

"Do you think I can't see all the near-dead guys floating in your pool?" Tsukune deadpanned.

"Oh them?" She waved her hand dismissively. "They'll live." She said as though that made it okay.

"No thank you, I already have a pretty girl trying to eat me; I don't need a group of them to come at me now." Tsukune muttered smirking. He clutched onto his katana tightly and said, "Let's just get this over with; I don't like leaving my charge alone near so many horny males. She's quite pretty after all, and the one I left to guard her is too… Hmm, maybe I should have told them to come with me after all…" Tsukune shook his head and made himself focus. He activated his Eagle Vision so he would be able to see their auras under the water… that and he didn't want to see their expressions when he injured them… or killed them…

"Do you think us foolish, Tsukune-kun? We will not leave the water to fight you. And obviously you will not join us here in the water, so you should just leave us in peace so we may finish our meals…" The head mermaid taunted.

"Don't taunt me!" Tsukune growled. But she was right; he could not go in, they could not leave. How to handle this…?

Tsukune got a dark grin. "If you won't fight me on even ground, then I'll just have to pick you off from here." He bluffed.

"You wouldn't!"

And with that, Tsukune was thrown into the water. Looking back, he saw a frightened girl that apparently pushed him in. He frowned at her sadly before focusing in on his targets. He fell into the water, and was grabbed by a bunch of mermaids.

One bit him, and he screamed in pain as he felt his life leave him. He was desperate, so he extended his hidden blade on his other arm and stabbed her in the eye. She screamed as well, and she went limp immediately…

"HELP! HE KILLED HER!"

Tsukune cursed. He drew his katana, severely weakened in this environment. He swam over to the shallow end and was able to stand. He eyed the mermaids and they swarmed him. With a precise slash, he cut one of them and caused blood to gush from her wound. The pool began to be tainted with red. He slashed again, and again, and again. Blood spurted from multiple mermaids, from multiple slashes, and the screams continued.

The crowd began to gather, and they saw him relentlessly slashing down mermaids left and right. They also saw the withered bodies, and the girls cheered for the boy, realizing that he was defending the male populace with his act.

"GO BLADE!" Was the first shout, and with that every other girl watching cheered the same thing. "BLADE! BLADE! BLADE!"

Tsukune wanted to laugh his ass off, because the first thought was of a movie character. A vampire hunter they called Blade. It was so fitting he wanted to smile, but he was getting attacked at the moment.

Tsukune himself was being injured by the enemy, though he refused to show it. There were multiple gashes (light gashes, but still gashes) on his chest. His clothing was being turned red, and the pool was red as well.

The last mermaid screeched as he slashed right through her, beheading her swiftly. The crowd of students were cheering, but the EV showed horror _and_ admiration mixed with the group. Tsukune wanted to laugh, but his chest _really_ hurt right now. He climbed out of the water and the crowd parted as he walked through.

He walked towards the only people he could trust.

**[Changing perspectives, please wait…]**

Moka and Kurumu sat on the bench, waiting for their friend to return. They heard the chanting of 'Blade! Blade! Blade!' and they could only look at each other, afraid of the meaning behind it.

That was when Moka saw him. Tsukune approached them, limping and covered in blood, _His_ blood! He had a silver sword, also covered in blood, and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka screamed, and she ran towards him. As she got close, he seemed to have lost what strength he had and passed out. She dived in and caught him before he hit the ground. She stroked his hair, tears in her eyes. "Tsukune-kun, please hold on! We'll get you some help!"

Kurumu screamed in fear, "MOKA! DO SOMETHING, HELP HIM!"

'**You heard her! Inject him with our blood before he bleeds out!'**

'What!?' Moka thought to her Inner Self.

'**I will not lose Tsukune before I get the chance to make him ours! And **_**you **_**are going to give him our blood to heal his wounds… TODAY OMOTE!'** Inner Moka screamed, and Outer Moka got a bit of an understanding of her Inner Self's emotions.

"Please be okay, Tsukune-kun…" And she bit him again.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SUCK HIS BLOOD MOKA!" Kurumu screeched.

Moka felt her blood leave her, and with it she hoped for his safety, for his survival. She wanted Tsukune to come back, and when he did… her Inner Self had a few things to say him, that much was certain.

Moka withdrew her fangs and said, "Calm down, Kurumu-chan. I injected him with my blood… hopefully he'll recover…"

Kurumu calmed down a little. "Let's get him to an infirmary, now!" Moka nodded and picked up her crush bridal-style.

"Let's go."

…

…

**[Error…Error…Error…]**

_**[**__**BLEEDING EFFECT ACTIVE… PLEASE WAIT…**__**]**_

** [Sometime in the 1500's…] **

It had been a few years since that time. The time Kiseki Aono met Lady Bloodriver. Lately, she had been on the Assassin's mind. Sure she was beautiful, but he no longer had the time for such things. He had a son now, and although his wife was dead… he didn't think he could fall in love again… He looked happily at his three year old son. He named him Hayato, Hayato Aono. And he hoped that one day, his son would surpass him.

The Brotherhood had contacted him with his final mission before he retired from the business. He had to work _with_ a vampire for once, and he was going to assassinate a vampire that was going to resurrect a monster called, 'Alucard'. Apparently, it was going to destroy the world if it woke up, and this vampire he was going to work with had experience fighting it.

Kiseki left his son in the care of Akio, his oldest friend, and said farewell… in case this was truly his last mission. When he left, he heard his son call out to him, and with great regret he left the building and went to the inn he was meeting the vampire at.

He pulled his hood up and went to the inn and was greeted by a familiar person. "There you are, we need to get started as soon as possible." A pink haired woman called as she ran up to him.

"A-what!?" Kiseki said, and the Akasha Bloodriver stopped to stare at him. Kiseki grinned and bowed slightly. "Hello Lady Bloodriver." He said regally.

"Y-you? You're that assassin from before." She said in a hushed tone. She grabbed Kiseki and dragged him away from the normal populace and took him up to her room. She threw him in and locked the door behind her.

"Oh you remember me?" Kiseki asked as he pulled down his hood.

"How could I? Nobody has ever been bold enough to walk into my castle, assassinate a vampire noble, and even claim to be human." Akasha said with a slight frown.

"What are you _still_ caught up on that? I only did it because I had too… and I _am_ human, thank you very much." Kiseki said with a smirk.

"I don't believe you." Akasha said.

"Humans are bold enough to do _this_." And with that he walked right up and kissed her quickly. Her lips were soft and inviting, but as mentioned before, it didn't last long.

Akasha stumbled back, sputtering a few choice words at him. "What the hell was that about!?"

"I felt the need to show you that only a human would be bold enough to do that… and besides, your lips were delicious…" Kiseki smirked again, and he licked his lips.

Akasha's eyes narrowed. "And now for your punishment." She jumped the Assassin and bit his neck, drinking in his blood. When she pulled back, she smiled contently. "Ah… delicious… Yes you are definitely human."

The silence between the two was… awkward, to say the least. Kiseki cleared his throat and said, "Where are we going, and what are we doing?"

Akasha was a bit red faced, partially from his actions, partially from _hers_. "Just come with me, I will lead the way." Kiseki nodded.

The pair left the room, paid the innkeeper and left the town entirely via carriage.

_**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**_

The conversation on the way to the enemy castle was light-hearted, and it was mostly just small talk. Kiseki, being a slight womanizer, flirted with the vampiress on the way there, and she'd give him a _love bite_ or two as a 'reward' for his efforts.

Akasha actually enjoyed his presence, despite the flirting… no, it was _because_ of the flirting. Youkai knew that she was powerful, and none would dare to be so… open with her like him. But as he said, humans don't care about that sort of thing, and she felt nice to be complimented like that. Of course, she'd bite him when he got too… risqué, but she didn't take _much_ blood. He was absolutely delicious… She wasn't sure what flavor to call it, it was just delicious!

They finally arrived at the castle, and Kiseki and Akasha stepped off, both feeling disappointed that chat time was over. Kiseki looked up at the large castle and chuckled. "Yours was nicer."

"Thank you." Akasha replied curtly.

The pair looked at each other, and they both noticed that the other was a bit red faced. Akasha smiled slightly, and Kiseki's usual smirk was replaced with a smile of his own. They looked away from each other quickly and Akasha cleared her throat. "Okay, where do we begin?"

"I'm going to scout the area." Kiseki said simply.

"I'm going with you." Akasha replied.

"I may have to kill other monsters, are you sure that you're okay with that?" Kiseki asked.

Akasha looked at him and bravely said, "If they side with Alucard, they do not deserve mercy."

Kiseki grinned. "Okay, okay, let's get going."

…

…

_**[System rebooting…]**_

_**[Bleeding effect ended…]**_

Tsukune woke up in a hospital bed, sore all over. He looked around, but he found himself unable to see anything. He used Eagle Vision and saw two familiar auras around him. "Moka-san… Kurumu-san…" He murmured.

One aura stirred, and the one he knew to be Moka gasped. "Tsukune-kun! You're awake!" And with that she hugged the Assassin tight. Tsukune let her hold on to him, and even returned the hug.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked, keeping his voice quiet so he did not disturb the other aura, Kurumu.

"You baka…" Moka cried softly. "I was so scared… after you came back covered in your own blood you collapsed… My Inner Self told me to give you our blood, and that it would save you… And it did!" She held him close. "Never do that to me again, Tsukune…"

'She gave me her blood? That's one of the most intimate things a vampire can do… other than sex and drinking blood.' Tsukune felt a tear fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Moka-chan. I won't let you be scared like that again…" Tsukune did something he had wanted to do for a little while now. He hugged Moka tightly, and she cried softly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He murmured those words to her over and over again until she calmed down.

Moka and Tsukune held each other for a while, and eventually Kurumu woke up. "Moka! I wanted to hold Tsukune!"

"Kurumu-chan, just get over here and hug me too then." Tsukune told her, keeping Moka close to him. Kurumu's emotions swirled, but there was mostly joy in her and she complied.

He held both girls close to him, as they did the same to him.

"How heartwarming…" A deep voice called.

Tsukune craned his neck so he could see the speaker, and he was not able to recognize the figure. He turned off EV, but he was still seeing nothing but black. 'What the hell? Why am I not seeing anything?'

"It seems the worst has happened, boy. Miss Akashiya gave you her blood to keep you alive, but it has taken something in return…"

Tsukune turned his Eagle Vision on again and could see like he usually did under the effects of EV. "Who are you, may I ask?"

"I am the chairman of this school." The Chairman said. "You may call me, Mikogami." Mikogami's emotions stayed stable and did not show anything at all to the Assassin. "Tell me boy, how does that second sight work for you right now? What can you see through it?"

"I see everything around me in black and white and gray. People and Youkai have an aura that I can read, and it includes their emotions, their level of Killing Intent, and their deceptions. I will never see any detail of their person, not their hair color nor their clothes, but I _am_ able to recognize their aura in a crowd of thousands if need be." Tsukune said all of this without realizing it. "Wait why the hell did I just tell you that?"

"You are under the influence of a truth spell." Mikogami said, and Tsukune could clearly see amusement in his aura. "What happened at the pool?"

"I went there to investigate, and I fought the mermaids there to save the Youkai that were drained of life. I was pushed into the water by some girl, and I fought desperately so I could return to Moka-chan and Kurumu-chan alive. I don't know how many died, but I know that at least three were slain in the fight." Tsukune clearly saw a mixture of confusion, fear, revulsion, and affection in the two girls at his words. "I'm sorry girls, but I can't help what I am saying at the moment."

"Where did you get this katana?"

"I went to the kendo club to get a sword, a wooden one at least though preferably a real sword. When I got there the students refused to give me any kind of sword, but a man handed me the silver katana. It wasn't just a silver katana; it was _my_ silver katana, with my family name on it and everything." Moka and Kurumu watched with growing interest.

"Who was this man?"

"I don't know, but I think he was my mentor." Tsukune replied.

"All right, now tell me…" Mikogami began.

"Tsukune, who and what are you really?" Kurumu asked, cutting in. Moka gasped.

"You won't like the answer." Tsukune said simply. Kurumu nudged him, as though to say 'just tell me dammit'. "I am Tsukune Aono, a human from the Assassin Brotherhood. Our mission is to protect humanity from all threats, whether foreign or domestic. I was originally sent to this academy to discover whether or not coexistence is possible."

Kurumu and Moka gasped, Kurumu jumped back, and fear was shown coursing through her veins. "I'm sorry, Kurumu-chan… I… I didn't want you to find out about it because I didn't want to lose either of my only friends." Kurumu's fear went away, and she felt guilty. "Don't feel bad Kurumu-chan, it is _my_ fault after all." Kurumu leapt back into his bed with Moka at these words and held him tight.

"You are forgiven, Tsukune…" Kurumu said softly.

"Thank you…" Tsukune held both girls close to him, and Moka and Kurumu were more than happy to hold him close to them.

"Well, that saves me the trouble of sending them away." Mikogami chuckled. "How are we doing, Tsukune-kun?"

"The general population is doomed at this rate. Kurumu and Moka might be able to adapt, but then again they may just like me too much to be afraid of my humanity. A few students in particular were more than happy to just kill humans outright. You all need a _lot_ of work… particularly in the, 'we kill all humans who discover this place'… Seriously? You've _got _to be kidding me with that one." Tsukune said monotonously.

"What do you recommend, Tsukune-kun?"

"Do the same that you have done with me. I met Moka and Kurumu, and because of that I believe that it is possible. Invite more humans, in larger numbers. However due to safety concerns, I would recommend going to the Assassin Brotherhood to supply the humans. I know that there are a few Assassins who would jump at the chance to come to a place like this and see the truth for themselves." Tsukune told him.

"So you want me to bring in _more_ humans… why? And more particularly, why more Assassins?"

"Because if they discover one of them is human, the Brotherhood would be able to recover him and save his life. If he, or she, and the other Assassins teamed up to fight the Youkai, the Youkai would learn _why_ coexistence is the best choice, and they would do it the hard way."

"Hmm… I think I like this idea, I might just use it… One last thing, turn off your second sight and tell me what you see?"

Tsukune did just that and a tear came at the realization. "I see nothing but darkness…"

"You have been blinded it seems…" Mikogami confirmed.

"WHAT!?" The girls shouted. Moka and Kurumu hugged Tsukune even tighter, which was probably going to kill the Assassin at this rate.

Tsukune reactivated EV and said, "Why did this happen, and is it permanent?"

"When you were in the fight, you were bitten by a mermaid and like the others you were aged, temporarily, but aged nonetheless. When you returned to Moka, she bit you and gave you her blood to save your life. I think that with the weakened life force you had at the time, you were rendered blind from the aging, but you were healed by the blood physically but it kept the blindness as you temporarily stayed the same age… As for the second question, I believe that it _is_ permanent, but that there is a way to regain your sight."

"How?" Tsukune asked.

"This is not necessarily the surest way to do it, but I believe that if Moka turned you into her familiar, the healing abilities you would be granted would repair your eyesight." Mikogami said, and although Tsukune could not 'see' him, he could almost hear the smirk on the chairman's face.

"Tsukune… could you please undo my rosary? She wants to talk to you…" Moka asked.

Tsukune nodded and grabbed her rosary. "Very well, Moka-chan." He pulled it off calmly and Inner Moka came out. He noticed a startling fact. The two had the exact same emotions. He saw her regret, her fear, her affection, her slight revulsion, and he knew that Moka-chan was Moka-chan… rosary or no.

"**Tsukune… I'm sorry… it was the only way…"** Inner Moka began, her voice cracked and she looked down.

"It's okay, Moka-chan. You did what you had to, to save me. And I must admit that it's nice to see you without your usual 'airs' on." Tsukune said softly.

Inner Moka seemed to be slightly offended, and the mask came back on. **"What are you talking about, Tsukune?"**

"You hide behind a mask of pride and arrogance, Moka-chan. But I can see the truth through this second sight. You feel the same as the other Moka does, but you have to keep up your façade…" Tsukune said.

Inner Moka flicked him on the forehead in irritation. She leaned in and bit him a second time, and Tsukune felt the injection again. She pulled back and Tsukune could see her delight. She wanted him _badly_, and this was her way of getting him. **"This incident, you made her cry… and you made us give you our blood… this is strike two Tsukune."**

"For some reason, I feel like my life as your familiar isn't going to be as I fantasize about…" Tsukune chuckled. He couldn't see it, but he knew that she was blushing because her heart sped up.

"**Oh, you fantasize about me?"** Inner Moka said with a purr.

"I'm afraid now is not the time for this." Mikogami said, and Moka's heart sped up again, indicating another blush.

"So what now?" Tsukune asked.

"I have placed you three in the newspaper club, as you were unable to join one. I will allow you to carry your katana with you, but I want you to avoid killing as much as possible. And you two, Miss Kurono, and Miss Akashiya, I lift the restriction of being forbidden in male dorms for you, and now you two may take Mister Aono to his room." Mikogami chuckled. "I don't want to hear about people losing sleep now." He said, and with that he left the room.

Looking between the two, Tsukune saw Kurumu and Moka's hearts speed up again, and then Moka said, **"Kurumu, I want to talk to you alone for a minute."** Kurumu seemed to nod and they both gave Tsukune a little squeeze. **"Stay here Tsukune; we'll be back for you."**

"Fine, fine, leave me out of your secret dealings…" Tsukune said rolling his glowing eyes.

The pair walked out of the room, and Tsukune wondered whether or not to use his Eagle Vision to 'eavesdrop' in a sense. One can tell a lot about a conversation through the participants' emotions. He eventually decided to give them their privacy and stretched back in bed.

He felt his eyes close and he drifted off to sleep again.

…

…

**[Error…Error…Error…]**

_**[**__**BLEEDING EFFECT ACTIVE… PLEASE WAIT…**__**]**_

** [Sometime in the 1500's…]**

Kiseki and Akasha walked through the halls of the castle silently. Akasha couldn't help but be impressed by the human, because he moved through the place like a shadow. Vampire after vampire was eliminated swiftly upon encountering them. Akasha didn't even have to lift a finger, as most of them were killed before they could fight back. She had mixed feelings about this, of course. Sure, it was helpful and easier than an actual fight, but it felt so dishonorable to just _kill_ them.

When Akasha complained about this, Kiseki asked which was better, 'Fighting for your life every step of the way, or just removing the threats silently?'

As much as she didn't like it, she had to agree that it was effective.

They continued through the dark halls. This time, Akasha pulled Kiseki to her side and made him walk with her, and Kiseki informed her that they were all alone now. "Good, then we can chat while we walk."

"What about, Lady Bloodriver?" Kiseki asked in a teasing tone.

"Why do you kill vampires?" Akasha asked. "No wait, why does the Brotherhood kill Youkai?"

"Same reasons the Youkai kill us. Survival and protection of our race, or races in your case." Kiseki responded.

"If you didn't _have_ to kill them, would you avoid it?" Akasha asked.

"Akasha-san, I never wanted to grow up and kill monsters. That's not something a child dreams of, well normal ones at least. In fact, if you told me about monsters back then, I would have wanted to befriend all of you." Kiseki said with a soft smile.

"Why is that?" Akasha asked curiously.

"Because it would be like a fairy tale, monsters and humans running around, fighting the bad guys and living happily ever after. I remember hearing a story about a vampiress and a human male once when I was a child, and I wished things like that could happen…"

"Do you remember the story, if so would you tell me about it?" Akasha asked.

"You're full of questions today… I don't remember the accurate wording, but it was about a vampiress who had her wish granted by a skilled human. She was trapped away, and she wanted to be free of her bonds and be with her fated mate. In the story, a lone human pitied the woman, and decided to free her. He fought through monster after monster to reach her, and he eventually managed to succeed and free her from her chains." Kiseki said, smiling genuinely.

"What happened next? Was it a happy ending?"

"Indeed. When the vampiress was freed, she fell in love with her rescuer, as all fairy tales go, and asked him; 'what is your one wish, tell me and I will try to grant it.' He told the vampiress that he wanted her to find her happiness, and in response, she bit him and made him a vampire like herself. The two lived together happily ever after from that point on." His smile faded.

"Sometimes I wonder how much of that was based in fact…" He said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Akasha smiled softly, "If only things were like that in real life… What's wrong Kiseki-san, you look sad…"

"Oh, it's nothing." He lied quickly, and the pair reached their final destination.

_**[END SEQUENCE]**_

**A/N: Awesome. Another chapter down and I got a good length out of it. I was **_**going **_**to put the whole clubs incident along with the Gin incident and make it one chapter, but as I got about… 8,000 words down in this one chapter, I decided to just make that one chapter.**

**I hope that you have all enjoyed the story.**

"_**There's no kill like overkill." – I don't know who said it or why this is here, it was just a whim I swear.**_


	4. A Perverted Sempai and a Futile Struggle

_**Dr. Warren Vidic:**_ "Anyone can write a book and they can put whatever they want on its pages. Anything. Used to be we thought the world was flat."  
_**Desmond Miles:**_ "Some people still do."  
_**Dr. Vidic:**_ "Yes, and they publish books about it. Or that the moon landing was a hoax. I believe there's also a book claiming the world was created in seven days. A bestseller too."

Legend:  
_Italic_ – _Emphasis on words, Flashback Text, Database Text_  
Normal – Just about everything else  
**Bold – Inner Moka speaking (Beware!) Now belonging to [SETTING CHANGE] queues as well.**  
(Little comments either by the characters or myself, although I will probably let you just wonder which. (That or extra pieces of info that I felt the need to add in there.))

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Assassin's Creed. Nope, not at all. The day I do is when I finally take my rightful place as… never mind that.**_

**Mission 4 – A Perverted Sempai and a Futile Struggle**

**[Initializing, please wait…]**

Tsukune woke up abruptly when someone bit his neck… again…. "Moka-chan! You just bit me a few minutes ago!"

"Tsukune, it was a few hours ago. When we came back, you were asleep again, so we decided to leave you be… now we have to go, and I was feeling a bit thirsty." Moka said, and after turning on his Eagle Vision, he was left to wonder which Moka was out right now.

Because due to some _unfortunate_ circumstances, this Assassin would not be able to see again normally… for a while at least. "Which Moka-chan am I speaking with at the moment?"

Moka looked down and he saw deep sorrow in her, "I'm so sorry Tsukune, I didn't mean for you to… go blind…" He could feel a drop hit him, and he guessed that it was a tear. This of course meant that he was speaking to the nice, pinkette Moka.

"It's okay Moka-chan, I don't blame you." He hugged her lightly, waiting for her to calm down. "Where's Kurumu-chan?"

"She went back to her room to get some rest."

"What time is it?" Tsukune asked.

"About nine, it's dark out." Moka clarified.

"Hmm… Come on, Moka-chan." Tsukune said as he got up. Moka got up as well and immediately clung to his arm. "What is it?"

"You are not allowed to pull a stunt like that ever again, and I don't care _who_ is getting hurt, I don't want to see you… like that…" Moka finished, her voice cracking.

Tsukune elected to remain silent on this one, and he walked Moka outside. He kept his Eagle Vision on, but he noticed that it was beginning to become a strain on his mind. He frowned slightly as he realized that he'd have to go through periods of darkness to keep his mind intact. "Damn." He murmured.

"What is it Tsukune?" Moka asked as she stayed close to him. The pair continued to walk towards the dorms, although Tsukune didn't plan on going in just yet.

"I'm going to need you and Kurumu to stay close to me… I'm not going to be able to keep this second sight on for an unlimited amount of time." Tsukune said slowly.

Moka understood, her best friend and crush was blinded now, and he would need her and Kurumu's help to get through the day. She felt so guilty for what had happened to him, even though he repeatedly told her it wasn't her fault.

'**We could always fix it by making him our familiar…'** Inner Moka reminded.

Outer Moka didn't know about that. On one hand, he'd get his sight back, maybe, but on the other hand, becoming a familiar is a lifetime deal… no it was much longer than that. He'd live as long as she did. If Moka lived for a thousand years, so would he. If she were to die the day after making him her familiar, he would instantly die as well. They would become bound forever, and she was afraid of what he would think about that. Of course, she'd get to have him with her forever if she _did_ do it, and that in itself was tempting.

Tsukune finally reached his destination, which was a small hill behind the dorms. They sat under the tree on top and Moka rested her head on his chest. He allowed his Eagle Vision to withdraw so the headache could stop. After a few minutes, the pain was all gone, but he felt trapped. He hugged Moka tightly to him to reassure him that he wasn't alone and locked away.

Moka looked up at him and saw that his eyes had gone back to normal, meaning that he couldn't see right now. She changed her position slightly so that she rested directly in front of him, with her being between his legs with her head on the center of his chest. "I'm so sorry, Tsukune…"

"No more apologies, no more tears." Tsukune said simply. Moka closed her eyes for a moment to relax.

"Shall we go to your room now, Tsukune?" She asked.

Tsukune smiled and murmured in her ear, "Yes, let's."

Moka pulled Tsukune to his feet and led him to his room, as he had not reactivated his second sight.

When they reached his room, she was prepared to leave and go to her room, but Tsukune reactivated his EV and pulled her in. "I can't do anything alone Moka-chan, and I'd rather not keep this active for too long." Moka nodded and blushed.

"Uh, Tsukune…"

"You can take the bed; I'll just sleep on a chair." Tsukune informed her.

"No, bed for you." Moka told him with a frown.

"No, the lady should be comfortable." Tsukune retorted.

"Then we share." Moka said simply, trying to hide her blush.

"But Moka-chan."

"No buts. Now get in bed before I show you your place." Moka snapped, and she stopped for a second and giggled. "She's rubbing off on me from in there."

Tsukune caved and crawled into the bed. He deactivated his EV and let Moka get in when she decided to. The bed was small, which made it a bit nicer for him as she and he were very close to each other now.

"G'night Moka-chan."

"Night Tsukune."

…

…

**[Error…Error…Error…]**

_**[**__**BLEEDING EFFECT ACTIVE… PLEASE WAIT…**__**]**_

** [Sometime in the 1500's…] **

Kiseki and Akasha reached their final destination. There was a strange 'altar' contraption and a vampire standing in front of it. He immediately turned to face Akasha when she walked in.

"Ah, Lady Bloodriver, how nice to see you…" He said sarcastically.

"Shut it traitor, how _dare_ you try to resurrect Alucard after what I had to do to put him down in the first place!" Akasha snapped.

Kiseki silently stepped out of the way and began to move through the shadows, towards the enemy. The vampire seemed to not notice this, and Kiseki prepared himself to attack.

"Nice try, Assassin." The vampire chuckled. Kiseki jumped to attack but was quickly grabbed and thrown towards Akasha, who caught him easily. "I have to admit milady, I had heard about your love of humans, but to think that you would travel with one… I'm disappointed… Once I release Alucard he will destroy the humans you choose over your own kind." The vampire spat.

"Don't you understand!? If you let Alucard loose, he'll kill _everyone!_ Not just humans, but Youkai and even vampires would be annihilated by his hunger!" Akasha yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about that, we have come up with a way to control Alucard and with him, the world." The vampire said smirking.

"We?" Akasha asked.

"Fairy Tale, of course."

Akasha stared at him in disbelief, but Kiseki burst out laughing. "What's so funny Kiseki-san?"

"This vampire or 'Fairy Tale' rather, is a part of the greatest enemy! You're a damn Templar! Ah hah hah hah!" Kiseki laughed.

The vampire growled. "How do you know about that?" He demanded.

Kiseki grinned. "Assassins and Templars have been fighting the good fight since the dawn of humanity… of course we know _all_ _about_ your group."

Akasha looked between the two with confusion and sighed. "We have no time for this, if you will not be convinced, then we will just have to destroy you."

Akasha charged the vampire, whose smirk had actually faded and he looked at her in fear. Akasha kicked him in the side of the head, "Know your place!" And with that, the vampire crumpled to the ground; unconscious.

Kiseki nodded, apparently impressed. "That looked fun."

"You have no idea…" Akasha said with a grin. They looked at each other for a moment, grinning, and then they shook their heads to focus themselves.

"It's too late… he wakes now…" The defeated vampire murmured.

True to his word, the ground shook as the gargantuan beast began to awaken.

"No! We're too late!" Akasha yelled. She didn't want to do that stunt with Alucard again, but she knew that it would have to happen to keep him asleep. Before she could jump in and get started…

"Akasha, can he be controlled?" Kiseki said, now dreadfully serious.

"Yes, he could, maybe, but…"

"That's good enough for me." Kiseki walked right up to Akasha and gave her another kiss, but this time on the forehead. "I… I have a son. His name is Hayato Aono… I left him back in the village near your old castle with my companion Akio. Give him this amulet." He handed her an amulet with an emblem similar to the Assassin crest. "And give my son my blade when I'm done with it."

"Kiseki… what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to control it…" Kiseki said. He held up his silver katana and said, "Piece of Eden number 13. With this, I can command the beast, but it will cost me something to give it my one command."

"Please… let me…"

"No Akasha, I heard about what you had to do, and I don't want you to suffer like that again. Watch over my son please, like he was your own… he has no mother and Akio cannot take care of him. I know that you will be able to keep him safe, but I still want him to be trained, you hear me?"

"I… I…" Akasha caved. "I understand… Thank you, Kiseki."

"Don't mention it, besides I don't feel the need to let you suffer, nor to let the world die just yet." And with that Kiseki Aono, first of the Aono Clan of the Brotherhood, jumped onto the beast known as Alucard and stabbed him with his katana, the 13th Piece of Eden.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP MONSTER!" Kiseki shouted, and he put his life force behind it.

Alucard screamed in pain, if you could call it screaming, and the effect of the Piece of Eden wrenched away its will. It drifted off to its slumber, for who knows how long, and Kiseki tumbled off.

Akasha ran to the fallen Assassin, tears in her eyes and she knelt next to him. He was unnaturally pale, and his heart stopped. His sweet delicious blood was gone to her forever.

Akasha fell to the floor and wept. She had lost someone who made her feel like a normal person again, and she would have to go back to her solitary ways…

No, she had his son to care for… and maybe even the rest of his descendants.

Akasha took one look at the castle around her, and decided that this would be a suitable home.

And the castle would be inhabited by Akasha, as well as her own family, for the rest of the days she remained in power among the vampires… and it would one day be called Shuzen Castle.

_**...**_

…

_**[System rebooting…]**_

_**[Bleeding effect ended…]**_

Tsukune woke up from this latest vision, feeling a bit depressed. He never once saw any of his ancestors die before, and while he may have wondered why he was able to keep observing for a little bit longer after Kiseki died, he wouldn't complain about it. More so however he felt depressed that the Lady Bloodriver had to lose someone she liked so quickly… sure they hadn't known each other long, but then again he didn't know Moka for very long and he knew she'd cry if he were to die. There were many things that bothered Tsukune in his vision, the Piece of Eden sword that resembled his own, that giant monster called Alucard, Fairy tale, but the one he wondered about a little bit more was… If Akasha decided to watch over Kiseki's descendants, including him by extension, then why has he not seen her in any of his other ancestors' memories? Why has he not met her period? You'd think that if you were going to have a super powerful vampire watching over you, even if it was only at a young age, you'd at least know about her.

His thoughts were, as usual these days, interrupted by female voices.

"Moka! No fair, I wanted to be the first to sleep with him!" A familiar voice yelled.

"H-hey! We didn't do anything like that!" Moka replied quickly.

Tsukune looked between the two and reactivated his Eagle Vision. "Oh, hey Kurumu-chan."

"Tsukune! How are you my dear?" Kurumu yelled as she jumped onto the Assassin. Tsukune felt his head get pushed between her breasts and he began to suffocate.

"Can't… breathe…"

"Ah! Sorry!" Kurumu yelled and she let him breathe.

"Okay, that's enough Kurumu-chan. Tsukune needs to get dressed and ready, we'll make him some breakfast." Moka commanded.

"Yes, Lady Moka." Kurumu replied with a hint of sarcasm. They both got up and walked over to the little kitchen that was in Tsukune's room, and Tsukune got out of bed.

Eagle Vision wasn't giving him a headache yet, and that was kind of nice, but he knew that it wouldn't last. He got dressed a bit clumsily, and he felt the stares of the two other occupants of the room, which caused him to blush.

Moka and Kurumu were staring at their crush, and he looked so… strong, without his shirt on. He was obviously hiding his muscles from the normal population, which made them both wonder. Moka then noticed his face go red, which she nudged Kurumu and they both turned red themselves. Inner Moka purred her approval, which only served to make Outer Moka blush deeper.

When he finally got dressed he walked over to the grey table and was given grey food, on a white plate… he was beginning to really miss seeing in color. Nevertheless he ate it contently and smiled. "I like it." His response was rewarded with a hug from both girls.

He got up and said, "All right, I'm ready but what about you two?"

"I was up for about an hour, I'm all good." Moka replied.

"And I got ready before coming here." Kurumu added.

Tsukune deactivated Eagle Vision as it was giving him a headache again. "Awesome, let's go to school and hear the rumors…" Tsukune said with a smile that didn't reach his blank brown eyes.

**[Moving through the area, please wait…]**

Tsukune heard the mutterings and the whispers as he walked through the halls with Moka and Kurumu. Once again, the pair was clinging to his arms and resting their heads on his shoulders. He was probably lucky that he couldn't see… because he was probably getting 101 glares right now. The girls were leading him to the classroom, and he decided to once focus on the dream he had woken from.

Thinking back on it still made him depressed to see one of his ancestors die, and to see Akasha cry like that afterwards. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was supposed to _do_ something about that… like Akasha was as much his responsibility as Moka was, and even Kurumu.

He also thought once more on the sword. If it was _the_ Aono family katana, then it was also the one he was using right now. There was a damn good reason many of the world's greatest leaders used Pieces of Eden to get to where they were… it wasn't because they found them during their conquests, they used them to _start_ their conquest. He figured that if it were the case, not only would the sword be unbreakable, first civilization craftsmanship was awesome, but he'd also be able to bless water and make it into 'Holy Water' to use against Youkai. This was of course ignoring the more obvious uses… like world domination and enslaving the world and all of its inhabitants. Sadly, Tsukune wasn't _that_ ambitious.

He and the girls had reached their destination and he was taken out of his thoughts by a pat on his head. His EV activated and he figured that it was Ms. Nekonome patting his head sympathetically. "Hey Ms. Nekonome."

"I thought you couldn't see Tsukune-kun." Ms. Nekonome said surprised.

"I can't see anything normal, but for a small amount of time I can utilize my 'monster' abilities to see in black and white, and I can see people's auras… although I can't actually _see_ you, I know that it is you." Tsukune's head ached again so he had to deactivate it. "But it gives me headaches if I keep it on too long… so I am blind, technically." He gave them a small smile. "I'll live… maybe."

He felt another pat on the head from the teacher and he felt Moka drag him to their seats.

Once class began he focused on the dreams again. There was a vampire there who was a Templar of all things, and it seemed they were also under the alias of 'Fairy Tale', not just Abstergo Industries.

Then there was that giant monster, Alucard. The funny thing was, he knew about another Alucard, son of Dracula, who was a dhampyr. He was fairly certain they were unrelated, but you never know. _That_ Alucard, the dhampyr, was one of the champions of humanity, like the Belmont Clan. But this Alucard was going to destroy the world when he got the chance… yeah they were two different beings.

Class seemed to finally come to an end, and he heard one last announcement. "Alright class, club meetings start today, those in the newspaper club should just stay here." Ms. Nekonome chirped.

"'Kay!" Moka and Kurumu replied enthusiastically. Tsukune nodded his understanding, and he dared to reactivate his EV.

The room was _filled_ with Killing Intent directed at him, which made him smile nervously.

The next thing that messed with him was… "See you later Blade!" A female called.

"Don't do anything stupid with Moka-san and Kurumu-san, Blade!" A boy yelled.

"I hope you get better Blade-sama." Another girl said cheerily.

Tsukune planted his face on his desk and groaned. He had a feeling that they would have a nickname for him eventually, but Blade (vampire hunter (of a sort) from the 'Blade' movies) was so perfect it was annoying.

Tsukune noticed jealousy in Moka and Kurumu, which also made him want to groan. But it was kind of nice when they both pulled him from his desk, dragged him to the front, and both took a seat on his lap after putting him in a simple chair. Each girl sat on one leg, as if to imply 'you're not going anywhere pal.'

"So what happened to you two, you both used to fight each other, and now you're teaming up on me." Tsukune asked with a small smirk. "Does it have to do with that secret conversation you and Inner Moka-chan had yesterday?"

"M-maybe…" Moka replied sheepishly.

"You shouldn't worry about it Tsukune, just let us take care of you…" Kurumu said with a wink… though he couldn't see it.

Tsukune deactivated his EV, so he would be able to use it once all the club members were here and in place. He wanted to know who would be near him and the girls and he wanted to know which to keep an eye on… which he thought would be all of them truthfully.

He let the two girls chat with each other idly, and he thought it was ironic that his blindness seemed to have made them the best of friends instead of being rivals in love.

When 30 minutes passed by, he asked the girls, "What time is it right now?"

"It's about time for the meeting to start." Kurumu replied.

Tsukune reactivated his Eagle Vision and looked around. There was nobody there… other than him, the girls, and their sensei. "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh there is one other member; he's on his way I think." Nekonome-sensei chirped.

"He, eh? Yay I have someone to keep my eyes on…" Tsukune mumbled. "And that's slightly ironic as I can't see him… I think that's irony at least."

"Sorry I'm a bit late!" A male voice called. Tsukune didn't look up as he was resting his head on Moka at the moment, which he knew she liked. He heard said male voice choke a bit, and he grinned as it was probably because of the two girls sitting on him.

"Ah, such pretty ladies!" The voice said, as he had apparently recovered from his bout of choking. Tsukune heard flowers get handed and he activated his Eagle Vision. He saw Moka and Kurumu holding bouquets of flowers, and the male who gave it to them was filled with Lust at the moment. That and he had a moderate amount of Killing Intent aimed at Tsukune, which amused the Assassin slightly.

Moka and Kurumu thanked the older teen, who introduced himself as Ginei Morioka (You can call me Gin-chan!), a second year and president of the newspaper club. Ginei then went on a passionate speech about the newspaper club and possibly sacrificing yourself for the sake of the story… which of course made the girls squeeze Tsukune tightly. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm not going to kill myself over a _story,_ girls…' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Just kidding!" Gin shouted, which made Tsukune lose any respect he may have had for the 'serious' club president. "For now we're just going to put up posters, so if you three could follow me…"

The quartet went to the back of the room, and Gin asked the girls to put up posters. Tsukune took a seat at the back and contented himself with watching through Eagle Vision.

The girls were enjoying themselves, which made Tsukune happy to be a part of this club, but Gin's Lust-filled emotions grew stronger as he crouched down. Tsukune couldn't see any details if a person, so he didn't know if Gin was just tired or what. He walked over to Gin and crouched down to his level.

"What are you doing, Gin-sempai?" Tsukune asked curiously.

Gin stood up suddenly and whistled like he was completely innocent, and the girls looked back. "What's going on Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh he was just asking why I stopped him from peeping on you girls." Gin said casually.

"WHAT!?" All three of them shouted.

*SLAP* *SLAP*

"Ow…" Tsukune muttered as he was double slapped.

"Oh, sorry Tsukune!" Kurumu said quickly and she kissed the cheek she slapped.

"Whoops, I completely forgot, silly me…" Moka said with a hint of regret and she did the same as Kurumu.

"What you two are just going to let him peep at you like that!?" Gin asked surprised.

"He's blind you moron, he couldn't peep if he wanted to!" Kurumu yelled. Then she added, "Plus we wouldn't mind it if it were Tsukune…" Tsukune blushed immediately and Moka pulled him up to a standing position.

"Wait, if I was in the perfect position to peep then…" He put two and two together. "Oh I see… naughty sempai…" He grinned crookedly. The girls seemed to tilt their heads in query, but Gin was gone before Tsukune could explain it to them.

"Oh it's nothing… for now at least." Tsukune said with a few thoughts on what to do with Gin when he caught him.

"Huh, I guess the meeting's over." Moka said cheerfully. "Let's get going Tsukune."

"After you ladies…" Tsukune said with a grin.

**[Moving through the area, please wait…]**

Kurumu and Moka brought Tsukune to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Tsukune got something light as he needed to do a little bit of training later. This of course gave him an idea for something to do with Inner Moka.

As he was eating, he wondered on how to bring it up, but luckily Moka did it for him without realizing it. "Hey Tsukune, you aren't eating much…"

"Oh I have to do some training later or else I'll grow soft… which brings me to a request to Inner Moka-chan." Tsukune said slowly.

"Uh… okay, she's listening." Moka said nervously.

"I want to spar with you tonight." He said addressing the rosary.

Oh he totally noticed the shock coursing through all three of them. Apparently, Inner Moka didn't think he would be able to request something like that.

"She… she wants to know why you want to fight her." Moka informed him.

"Because I need to train my Eagle Vision to get stronger for one thing, and I need to learn how to fight an enemy that could easily kill me in one hit. The other thing is; Inner Moka-chan is powerful but untrained. I am weak but… _extremely_ well trained. So the fight should be balanced… in theory." Tsukune explained.

"Wait so you think you could take her because you have more skill?" Kurumu asked.

"Skill trumps raw power. If you put them together though, well…" Tsukune left the thought in the air.

"You mean you're also going to train my Inner Self on how to fight better?" Moka asked with genuine surprise.

"That's one way to put it… Mostly I just need someone I could fight as an equal." Tsukune said with a grin.

'**As if the human could ever beat me, or be my equal on his own.'** Inner Moka said to her Outer Self. **'Tell him I accept; I'd love to show him his place tonight.'**

"She agrees…" Moka said weakly.

"Great! One thing down, another to go." Tsukune said cheerily.

"What's that?" Kurumu asked.

"Gin."

"Ah." Both girls replied. "What about him?" Moka asked.

"I'm going to keep an eye on him… He had a moderate amount of Killing Intent aimed at me, and he looked at the both of you with Lust…" Tsukune let the idea form in their heads.

"Pervert." Kurumu scoffed.

Tsukune chuckled and he took one last bite of his food. "Okay, so what do we do now? I mean… clubs are over and we have the rest of the day to ourselves… what do you girls want to do?"

He noticed their hearts speed up, and he felt his own face heat up in response. "And I don't want to hear anything involving a bed, handcuffs, and a few condoms or I swear Kurumu-chan…" He said teasingly. Both girls squealed in surprise, and were obviously beet red which made Tsukune laugh.

"But you know you want to!" Kurumu whined.

Tsukune decided to leave that unanswered…

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**

Tsukune and the girls walked to the forest. It was night time, and it was about time to train with Inner Moka.

They reached the clearing and Tsukune took off his hidden blades so he didn't accidently _kill_ Moka in the fight. The girls took the weapons and looked at them with curiosity.

"Oh so this is how those blades popped out… cool…" Moka murmured as she looked it over. "Why are they made of silver?"

Tsukune took his silver katana and laid it next to a tree. "That's because silver can kill most Youkai easily. Vampires in particular are weakened by silver, which made it a favorite among the Brotherhood." He stretched a bit to prepare himself.

"You guys fight to kill, don't you…?" Kurumu asked nervously.

"We rarely _fight_. We mostly just _kill_. We kill from the shadows, hence the term 'Assassin'. I took off the blades because I don't want to accidently hurt Moka-chan… either of them." He walked over to Moka. "Is she ready to go?"

Moka nodded and he pulled the rosary off with a *clink*. In moments, Inner Moka was standing there and appraising the Assassin calmly. **"I don't see how you can defeat me."** She admitted.

"I have a century or two of combat experience against vampires, and you are unskilled. Powerful, but unskilled." Tsukune informed her.

"**How do you have that much experience if you're only human?"** Inner Moka asked.

"I was trained through ages 5-8 through a device called the Animus. The Animus allowed me to see the memories of my ancestors, and it gave me a… side-effect called the Bleeding Effect. The Bleeding Effect allowed me to retain the knowledge and combat experience of all my ancestors. It helped unlock my second sight, and it even gave me some foresight on the past… but there are negatives." Tsukune explained.

Inner Moka was very curious now, **"What kind of negatives?"**

"I get dreams."

"**Dreams? That's all?"** She scoffed.

"Not just dreams, memories. For example, I've spent the last few times I've been asleep in the 1500s with my ancestor named Kiseki Aono." Tsukune said. He shook his head, trying to get himself to focus. "But enough about that, I want to see where your place is." He taunted with a grin.

"**Tsukune, you have no idea how long I've wanted to show you your place below me."** Inner Moka said with a grin of her own.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

The two glared at each other, and Tsukune entered a 'battle stance'. "Ladies first."

Inner Moka charged Tsukune and aimed a kick for his head. Tsukune ducked down and avoided the kick. She growled and began to aim more kicks for his head. Tsukune grinned and stepped out of the way and avoided each kick.

"Okay, first mistake is that you aim for my head every time… it's harder to hit a particular spot than it is to just hit your opponent… not to mention predictable." Tsukune pointed out. "That and you would be giving me a good view with those kicks… if I weren't blind of course…" He muttered after.

Moka brought her leg _up_ in a kick aimed for his chin, and Tsukune sidestepped it yet again as it was becoming easier to predict. Her leg was in the air for but a moment but Tsukune grabbed it.

"Kicks are ineffective in real combat." He said simply, and with him holding one leg in the air he gave Moka a good shove and she fell to the ground. "Sure they make good finishing moves, but a punch is quicker and easier to recover from after you throw it."

Moka growled from the ground and tried to get up, only to find herself back down with Tsukune's heel on her throat. "Never let yourself be put in a compromised position like this, Moka-chan."

Moka's eyes narrowed, though Tsukune didn't see it.** "Don't call me Moka-**_**chan**_**."** She managed to growl even though a foot was on her throat.

"Sorry Moka-chan." Tsukune apologized. "Now as you can see, all I have to do now is press my foot into your throat, which would crush your windpipe and choke you to death, if not hurt _really bad_." He stepped back, letting the angry vampire get up.

Tsukune began to notice something strange through Eagle Vision. Two things really, the first was that he could see a gold trail leading to him from where Moka was getting up. The other thing was Inner Moka was getting _aroused_ by this… creepy.

"So what were you two talking about yesterday?" Tsukune asked as she got up.

"**None of your damn business."**

"I think we should make this a friendly game!" Tsukune said clapping his hands together. "The winner of this next round gets a reward. If I win, you tell me all about the conversation you two had yesterday."

"**And when **_**I**_** win?"**

"I'll let you make me your familiar with a third bite." Tsukune offered. A small devilish smile was on Moka's lips, and he knew that she approved of the reward. "Now remember the golden rule of combat… in my eyes at least; do not underestimate your opponent!"

Inner Moka rolled her ruby eyes as though that information was useless. **"Shut up and fight me already Tsukune."**

The pair got back into position, and Kurumu stood there wondering who would win. She first thought that Moka would make quick work of this, but she severely underestimated Tsukune, and he was able to knock her down because of it.

The two began to clash again and this time Tsukune wasn't pulling punches. Moka herself even started to punch him, though how Tsukune wasn't dead yet made Kurumu think Moka was purposely holding back her power so she could beat him on even ground. Kurumu shook her head in exasperation; pride is so annoying.

Blow after blow landed on the pair and since Tsukune was still alive and standing, he knew that Moka was holding back. "What's wrong dear? Why do you hold back?" He asked with a grin. He knew that if he continued to insult her pride by calling her such informal and intimate things, that she'd lose it and attack him with everything she had.

It worked.

Tsukune got sent flying back into a tree and he groaned in pain. 'Crap, I made the same mistake I warned her against. I underestimated her.'

Moka wasn't done there, she jumped while he was on the ground and the pair began to wrestle. At first, Tsukune thought she was holding back, but when his Eagle Vision deactivated from the headache he heard her gasp and he did himself.

He could see her, color and all. He smiled and flipped her over while she was distracted.

"So what happened, Why can I see right now?" He asked as he kept the vampiress on the ground below him. "And why are you still holding back?"

"**I'm not holding back! And you're using the power from my blood… I assume it is giving you the healing abilities to recover your eyesight."** Moka growled as she struggled. She continued to struggle, but it seemed that this newfound strength overpowered her… for the moment at least.

"I think I win, Moka-chan." Tsukune pointed out, and she went limp. "What's wrong is the pretty vampire giving up already?"

She sighed and stopped struggling. She moved her head to the sight because she didn't want to look him in the eyes. **'He was right… Damn it…'**

Tsukune got up and pulled her up with him. She reluctantly followed him back to Kurumu as she thought about how to react to this.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tsukune handed her the rosary. "Make no mistake Moka-chan, I'll ask you about that conversation another time. I've had enough of revelations and discoveries for today."

Moka took the rosary and shocked them all with her next action. She pulled Tsukune into a kiss, which he was too surprised to return. She pulled back and smiled seductively before clipping her rosary on.

'**I will make you mine, Tsukune Aono.'**

Outer Moka blinked and blushed deeply at what her Inner Self had just done.

"No more apologies Moka-chan." Tsukune reminded. She nodded and the trio went home for the night after retrieving the Assassin's weapons.

**[Fast forwarding memory to more recent event…]**

Tsukune woke up in the morning to quite a few surprises.

For one thing, he had no dreams last night… which kind of disappointed him because he wanted to know what would happen next with Lady Bloodriver through Hayato's eyes.

Then there was disturbance number two; he couldn't see through his normal eyes again. It seemed that his recovered vision was temporary.

Last but certainly not least, was that he was not alone in his bed.

"Kurumu-chan, what are you doing in my bed?" Tsukune asked the stirring form of Kurumu.

"Oh well you see, Moka got to sleep with you last night, so now it's my turn. It's only fair after all." Kurumu pointed out.

"Eh… but… Fine…" Tsukune said giving up again.

"Now go get dressed." Kurumu ordered. "I'm going to make you some breakfast."

As Tsukune got dressed, he heard a knock at his door and Kurumu went to answer it. "Oh, hey Moka." Kurumu said from the hall.

Once the door closed again, Moka said, "Kurumu-chan! What are you doing here!?"

"You did it last night." Kurumu pointed out from the other room.

"Tsukune asked me to though…" Moka said hesitantly.

"And you happily complied." Kurumu giggled.

Tsukune wasn't in the room, but he was pretty sure he heard Moka's shoulders sag in defeat. "Give her a break Kurumu, I did ask her first." Tsukune called over. He heard footsteps come to him and he felt a sudden hug from behind.

"G'morning Tsukune." Moka said happily.

"Hey Moka-chan… you didn't have breakfast did you?" He said as though it were a statement.

"I think I'll have some now." Moka chirped and she bit into his neck. Once she finished sucking his blood, she licked the bite closed and let out a content sigh. "So good…"

"Oh Tsukune, is your eyesight back for good now?" Moka asked hopefully.

Tsukune shook his head sadly, "No it was only temporary."

Both girls hugged the Assassin and were about to apologize when, "No more apologies girls." Tsukune reminded.

They finished with the morning chores and left the dorm for class.

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**

Class ended, thankfully, and Tsukune and the girls waited for Gin-sempai for the club activities for the day.

"All right, girls I want you two to go and interview some clubs around here for the paper. Tsukune, please come with me outside. I found a lead on a 'serial peeper'." Gin quickly commanded when he came in.

The girls wanted to refuse, but Tsukune told them to just go with it and he activated Eagle Vision so he could move. "It's a good thing I'm not completely blind or else I'd be screwed sempai." Tsukune said with a smirk. Gin's emotions showed obvious signs of annoyance, but Gin didn't let it 'show' outwardly.

Tsukune followed Gin outside calmly as the girls watched them leave apprehensively.

'**You're not really going to let him leave with Gin are you?"** Inner Moka asked.

'But Tsukune…'

'**Tsukune's literally blind, and I don't trust that Gin character. Go follow them.'** Inner Moka commanded.

Moka sighed and walked after them, which of course made Kurumu chase after Moka.

**[Changing perspectives; please wait…]**

Gin led Tsukune to some part of the school. Tsukune would have loved to tell you about it, and how it was run down, creepy, and probably housed a drug dealer if the school had one… but then again how would he know?

"Alright so, according to my sources, the serial peeper has a hideout in here." Gin gestured to a building. Tsukune's Eagle Vision was still on, and he saw several figures in the building. Tsukune frowned as he looked at them trying to determine what they were. The emotions… the _overload_ of emotions meant one of two things.

Either Tsukune was going crazy, or he was looking at the auras of several female teens.

'Okay so, let's go with the second choice as I want to be optimistic. Serial peeping 'hideout', several women, and not to mention the perverted sempai who led me here in the first place… I'm putting my money on this being a trick or something.' Tsukune mused as he noticed irritation in Gin growing more and more with each passing moment.

"Oh are you waiting for me to say something sempai?" Tsukune asked. Gin shook his head in what could be described as more irritation and he said, "Get up on this barrel here and look inside."

"I'd love to sempai, but you see…" Tsukune dipped his head down in a decent impersonation of sorrow. "I am blind, and cannot see things as you do."

"Bullshit, I totally know that you can see because you saw me peeping." Gin growled. "The girls might buy that, but I don't."

"Oh sempai, you silly, silly man… I mean thing. I can see, but I don't see like you do. I can only see auras. Like for example, I can see emotions and I can even see people through walls." Tsukune grinned as fear flickered through Gin's aura. "Oh yes sempai; I can tell when you are lying, and I saw all the auras in that room there. Put that together with your peeping stunt, now confirmed thanks to your confession, and that just makes it very hard to _not_ think this is a setup."

"PEEPER!" Gin shouted suddenly. And Tsukune didn't have to have a few years of experience with Eagle Vision to tell that the girls in that building were suddenly overcome with murderous feminine rage.

"WHAT!? KILL THE PEEPER!" Shouted voices whose anger could match the wrath of Ezio Auditore himself.

Tsukune went to run but tripped on a conveniently placed rock. Eagle Vision can only show so much detail. "There he is!"

"Oh my god it's Blade-kun!" The girls shrieked, suddenly going from murderous to fan-girl like. Tsukune wanted to sweatdrop, but he was busy trying to get up. His Eagle Vision chose _now_ of all times to deactivate, and now he was completely surrounded by darkness… and fan-girls apparently.

"Wow, _Blade-kun_ peeped on us! Eeeeee!" An overly excited girl shouted. The other girls all made some sort of indication that they agreed with her.

While Tsukune _did_ gain a new appreciation for his newfound popularity, he really just wanted to get the hell out of there and back to his friends. He felt two pairs of hands pull him up.

"It's okay, Tsukune." Moka's voice whispered.

"We got you." Kurumu said cheerfully.

The fan-girls whined in disappointment when their latest idol was taken away, but _something_ stopped them from giving chase. It had pink hair, though Tsukune didn't know this.

Tsukune didn't really want to know what could have kept them held back.

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**

It was… perhaps an hour or so until he could reactivate his Eagle Vision. Until then, Tsukune was led to his room, he hoped, and debriefed the girls on what was going on.

"So sempai is a pervert?" Moka asked. Tsukune nodded and laid back on the bed he was sat on.

"What does he want?" Kurumu asked after.

"Oh him? I imagine that he wants me to pay for his subscription to playboy or something… just kidding by the way. He obviously wants you two… though in particular he wants Moka-chan." Tsukune explained. "Well, that's my guess at least. He was practically loaded with lust when he looked at you two, but it was stronger when he seemed to focus on Moka-chan."

Tsukune felt the headache go away, and he finally got to reactivate his Eagle Vision to see them.

The layout of the room was actually a bit different than before, which meant that he _wasn't_ in his room. Moka and Kurumu were filled with anticipation, and their hearts were beating pretty quickly. Tsukune blinked a few times, taking in the information he had just gathered.

"Okay, what are you two up to now?" Tsukune asked. "Whose room is this, and why are your hearts beating so fast?"

Both girls made a cute sound that sounded like surprise, which Eagle Vision backed up. "You can tell how fast my heart is beating!?" Moka asked.

"I can tell a lot through my second sight. I can see emotions, your heart beats, and I can use both to know if you're trying to deceive me, etcetera, etcetera… now back to my question…" Tsukune said impatiently.

"We're up to nothing! Uh I mean, what do you mean by 'what are you two up to,' Tsukune? You sound awfully paranoid asking silly things like that." Kurumu said rapidly. She was a pretty bad liar, so bad that he could be blind still and know she was lying.

"Fine, fine, keep your secrets from me again. So whose room is this?" Tsukune asked.

"M-mine…" Moka said nervously.

"What are you… never mind I don't want to know." Tsukune said in a defeated tone. He stood up suddenly, surprising both girls. "Come on, we have to go pay hentai, uh I mean sempai a visit… and maybe I'll let _her_ out so you two can quit freaking out about my safety for one fight."

When he mentioned that he'd let Inner Moka out, the pair… trio… relaxed. They both nodded, but then actually said 'yes' when they remembered that he couldn't see them nod. _That_ little fact still made Moka guilty, no matter how much he told her to not feel bad.

Tsukune smiled though, pleased with their willingness to go with him on this little 'mission'. "Then we should get going… what time is it?"

"I don't know. But the full moon is out, so it's obviously night time." Kurumu told him.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to detect him with Eagle Vision." Tsukune said as he made his way out of the room. Moka and Kurumu grabbed his arms. "Turn off that second sight for now and let yourself rest for a bit… we'll lead you out of the dorms." Moka told him sweetly. Tsukune nodded and let the darkness close in on him.

Tsukune never feared the dark, it was his ally. But now he was beginning to change his mind on that one…

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**

"Okay Tsukune, we're out of the dorms now." Moka informed him while holding his arm tightly.

Tsukune opened his 'second eyes' again, and looked around. He remembered the frequency of Gin's aura. It was wild and untamed on the outer edges, and it was also very bright regardless of the colors it had within it. Tsukune noticed a similar aura standing on the rooftop of the school. Tsukune pointed there and the girls looked at the indicated location.

"So what now?" Kurumu asked. "Should we just go up the stairs?"

"No, that would take too long. Let me get closer to the building, but keep a low profile." Tsukune told them. They both squeezed in affirmation and Tsukune decided that blindness did have its blessings in his case… he had two beautiful girls fawning over him at all times it seemed.

Once they got closer, Tsukune was able to take in the details of the building's architecture. After a few minutes of calculations done in his head, he grinned. "Okay, I have a plan."

"What is it?" Both girls asked in unison.

"I'm going to climb up the building here with Moka-chan on my back. If she identifies it to be sempai, then I'll unseal her. At that point Kurumu-chan, you can fly up to rendezvous with me and Inner Moka-chan… though I admit that you might not have to do anything in this fight with Inner Moka-chan fighting it." Tsukune explained. They both agreed with the plan, though Kurumu did have one question on it.

"Why is Moka on your back, why not me?" Kurumu asked.

"Two reasons. For one thing, you can fly and Moka-chan can't. The other thing is that I can carry Moka-chan up there with me without a doubt since she's lighter than most of the gear I used during training." Tsukune informed the pair. Both made 'Ahhh's' of understanding, and they got started.

Tsukune knelt down and beckoned for Moka to climb onto his back, which she did with a very red face (to Kurumu's eyes), and a very fast heartbeat (only Tsukune could _see_ it).

Once she was secure, Tsukune began the climb. It wasn't a large building, but things like this weren't easy with a cute and unconsciously squirming vampire holding onto you. Tsukune managed to repress his blush, or so he hoped at least, but Moka knew that there was no chance at holding back the redness in her face. The only blessing was that Tsukune couldn't see it.

Kurumu felt a little jealous, because despite the redness in her face, she knew that Moka enjoyed this quite a bit. There was a big grin on the vampire's face when she buried her head into Tsukune's back.

Tsukune finally managed to make it to the top without screwing up, and he whispered to Moka, "Is it him?"

The aura he was observing had alarm within it, and Moka's confirmation of his suspicions showed that his was indeed the hentai sempai.

Tsukune leapt over the railing and onto the roof with Moka still clinging to his back. She got off and offered her chest to him, which he wasn't able to see sadly for him, and he pulled the rosary off with a *clink*.

An explosion of youki that Tsukune could only detect with his Eagle Vision erupted from Moka's body. Tsukune froze in place though, 'since when could I see youki?' He wondered.

"**Ah Tsukune, Thank you for letting me out."** Inner Moka said in her usual bored tone. Tsukune managed a cocky grin despite his surprise at his increased perceptiveness, and he replied, "Hey Moka-chan. I'd say you look good but…"

Inner Moka lightly smacked Tsukune on the head, but since she was a vampire… lightly was only a relative term here. He rubbed the bruise on his head and muttered some complaints at his abuse from the vampire, which seemed to amuse her to an extent.

"Wow Moka-san, you look gorgeous in your true form!" Gin announced. Tsukune rolled his eyes, as his sempai was _still_ trying to flirt despite being faced with a vampire and… an annoyed human Assassin. "I will make you my woman!"

Gin shifted into something unrecognizable, and then howled at the moon. Tsukune could take a guess thanks to the howl, but Moka took away the need for that. **"A werewolf eh? I'm not impressed."**

_**[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE]**_

_Searching database for keywords; Werewolf…_

_1 entry found…_

_Opening entry; 'Racing Wolves'…_

_Ah the werewolf. The race of Youkai that are werewolves are actually quite different from what you might expect. Forget about super-enhanced strength, that's vampire territory. Forget about biting people and making them into werewolves as well… though we've heard some disturbing rumors involving special werewolves and the full moon allowing them to turn humans. No, no, no, when you think werewolf, you need to think 'Speed'._

_Werewolves are the fastest Youkai around during the Full Moon, though they are still a force to be reckoned with without a moon. Supposedly, the stronger the light of the moon is, the more powerful the wolf becomes. We are unable to calculate the speed of a werewolf, because frankly the captured ones aren't all that willing to explain it to us._

_Werewolves are commonly known to be ranked 'S' class monsters as a whole. Nearly ANY monster could become S ranked, but for an entire RACE to be ranked S class can only mean that you want to be wary of them. In fact, the only races that are ranked S class as a whole that I can think of at least are the Vampires, the Werewolves, the Dragons, and I've heard rumors of Celestials. (No info on this race of beings… assumed to be under command of 'God' or perhaps a particularly powerful and secretive member of the 1__st__ Civilization.)_

_Werewolf weaknesses are few, though they are a little bit easier to detect in their human forms than other Youkai. Silver is always a good choice… but let's face it; fighting a werewolf under the effects of ANY moon is suicidal at best. Only true masters of combat have been able to tangle with them and win under the effects of the moon… though never the full moon._

_Like with vampires, the best option is to stab them or poison them or SOMETHING while they aren't paying attention to you._

_Werewolves are very violent, territorial, and if they want a particular mate then any who stand in their way be damned._

_Okay, that's enough on werewolves for now… I hope you have all enjoyed my little entry and get out there and thin out the herd._

_Closing entry…_

_Shutting down…_

_**[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE – SHUTTING DOWN]**_

"Moka-chan, remember your lesson?" Tsukune asked lightly. Irritation and anger pulsed through Moka, which made him regret his words. **"That was a lucky win, I underestimated you I admit… but if we ever fight again I **_**will**_** win, you hear me?"**

"Sure, sure… protect your pride Moka-chan." He muttered the last bit, which made Moka twirl around and kick him… not with her full strength, but enough to knock him down to the ground and fly a few feet and into the iron fence. **"Know your place, Tsukune!"**

Tsukune decided to just leave it at this before she completely ignored the werewolf and got herself hurt. He felt another pair of hands grab him and looked up to see the aura of Kurumu. "Here, let's get you up so you can watch Moka wipe the floor with this guy." Tsukune nodded and stood up with her assistance.

Tsukune wasn't blind… I mean he wasn't blind when he had Eagle Vision on. He noticed a bit of jealousy in Moka, which made him want to irritate her a little more with Kurumu's help, but that would have to wait. He'd have to wait until the next time she was out that is, as he'd _never_ hurt the pink haired Moka… he liked her too much to do something like that.

"HEY!? ARE YOU ALL IGNORING ME!?" Gin shouted in rage and disbelief. "SCREW THIS! I'LL JUST TAKE MOKA BY FORCE RIGHT NOW!" And with that, the werewolf charged with speed that not even Eagle Vision could detect perfectly.

Moka tried to kick him, but he was too fast. Heck, all Tsukune saw with Eagle Vision was a blur of red flying past Moka, who would be hit half a second later. She tried and tried to hit him, to do _something_ to him, but it was to no avail.

Tsukune got an idea. He pulled out a vial of water, and Kurumu looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Holy Water." Tsukune stated. Kurumu cringed, and even Gin and Moka stopped to stare at the vial in horror. "Yeah, that's right wolf boy. I've got a vial of pain right here for you." Tsukune grinned. Holy Water was one of many ways Assassins would… _interrogate_ Youkai prisoners. It didn't just drain youki; it caused physical and spiritual damage to them. From what it sounded like, it was excruciatingly painful to the Youkai victims.

"You wouldn't dare throw that at me! You might hit Moka-san!" Gin yelled.

"You're right, and I wouldn't dare hurt either Moka-chan that badly. I like her too much to actually subject her to something so… evil. I find it ironic that I'd refer to something Holy as Evil." Tsukune's grin grew darker. "Then again, you haven't moved since I pulled it out."

Gin dashed towards Tsukune, who thrust out his arm and flexed his wrist. Gin howled in pain as the silver blade pierced his gut. "Now Moka-chan!"

Moka growled at having to be assisted, but nonetheless… **"Know your place wolf!"** And she kicked him into the grounds below.

Tsukune could clearly see that although Gin was basically shanked and kicked off a four story building… he was fine. Leave it to the monsters to get the ability to survive the near impossible. He grinned and shook his head in amusement when he felt himself getting grabbed from behind by a very angry someone.

He didn't have to guess who could be so angry as his glowing blue eyes came upon the aura of a _very_ mad Moka-chan. "Yes, Moka-chan? Is there a problem?" He asked lightly.

"**Tell me right now why I shouldn't make you my familiar as punishment for brandishing HOLY WATER near me."** Moka growled.

"Well let's see. For one thing, it's not really Holy Water." Kurumu let out a sigh of relief. "I keep my Holy Water in my little armory." Tsukune explained, which made them both tense again. "As for why you shouldn't make me your familiar… that wouldn't be very nice? Uh… you have to beat me in combat first?" He suggested in an attempt to buy himself some time.

"**Do you have anything better than that?"**

"Uh… I have a vial of _water_ in my hands and I'm not afraid of using it?" Tsukune weakly suggested. At this juncture, he was screwed… then again, he was screwed from the moment he stepped foot on the grounds of this Academy.

Moka's eyes narrowed and he decided too late that weak threats would do him no good. **"I'm going to enjoy… SHOWING YOU YOUR PLACE!"** She yelled with glee before kicking the Assassin into the door leading back inside. Her grin did not leave her face as she was so close to getting him.

Kurumu and Moka looked at each other briefly and nodded. "It looks like phase one is about to be completed." Kurumu pointed out, and Moka smiled darkly.

She wasted no time. Moka walked into the stairwell below and found a panting and bleeding Tsukune. "That was overkill… I might be bleeding internally for that one." He joked painfully.

Moka ran over to him and pulled him into her arms. **"Tsukune… I'm sorry, but I have to do this so we can…"**

Tsukune stopped her. "I don't want to hear the reasons. Just do me a favor and promise me something first."

"**Anything."**

"Don't let the other Moka-chan get too upset about this situation."

"**Is that all? Are you always worrying over her?"** Moka asked with a tear in her eye.

"I worry about all three of you. You in particular Moka-chan, because you're the one who gets locked away while I have fun with the other Moka-chan. Now hurry up and bite me before I bleed out, damn it." Tsukune coughed, and blood was on the hand he used to cover the cough.

"**I'm sorry Tsukune… I'll make it up to you one day."** Moka promised. She didn't _quite_ mean the first one, but she meant every word of the second statement.

Moka leaned in and gave him the third and final injection, causing Tsukune to fall unconscious as the process began. She cradled him close to her, overjoyed that she'd get to stay with him, and she carried him to her room with Kurumu in tow.

_**[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE]**_

_Searching for keywords; Familiar…_

_2 entries found…_

_Opening entry; 'Familiar: Servants of the Legendary Ones'_

_Familiars among vampires are one of the most heavily debated subjects that vampire related scholars can argue about, not so much the details, but the uses and possible benefits it could provide to the Brotherhood. The details that have been agreed on are as such: ANY human can be turned into a familiar, though not all familiars are human based. There are bat familiars and snake familiars and etcetera. Vampires are also not the only race to possess familiars, but they are the only ones with formerly human familiars._

_The details of the process are a bit sketchy. We know that three injections are required, but we have no idea as to just what they are injecting them with… obviously it couldn't be blood because then Ghouls wouldn't exist and they'd all be familiars. Once a human is given three injections, they are stuck in a comatose state for a certain period of time… usually it depends on the strength of the vampire versus the will of the human in question. If the human is particularly strong willed and refuses to become a familiar to a particularly weak vampire, then there is a chance that the human would get all the benefits of being a familiar without being bound to their master. This is the precise reason why vampires don't just familiarize every human they come across… because ONE will end up free at some point and once one is loose then the other slaves join in. Besides, why not choose someone willing to become a familiar compared to forcing it on them?_

_Now we come to the 'why'. The reasoning behind familiars being created differs greatly and it always depends on the creator's decision. One of the most popular reasons a vampire will familiarize a human is because they had fallen in love with said human, and once the vampire owns the human as a familiar, then their own society will not care what they do with said human. In other words, unless you own it you are off limits to it. I fail to see some of the logic in this, but okay I'm just not a vampire. Blood banks are always another reason, and we've even heard tales of humans being familiarized to become soldiers for their vampiric lords._

_We can only wonder what the potential of a fully trained Assassin with the strengths of a familiar could be._

_Alright, so what do the familiars get out of the deal? An increased healing rate is one, and it's damn helpful to be able to heal from a bullet wound only a few hours after taking it. The human familiar is also granted a measure of vampiric power and their body changes during the process to be able to produce youki naturally. Supposedly, if the master is sealed, then the familiar gains even more power to offset it. There are also a few other abilities like being able to sense when the master is in danger, as well as knowing where the master is at all times of the day._

_What are the combat related weaknesses of a familiar?_

_ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!_

_Yes, that's right! Not even silver works on these vampiric-enhanced bastards! Sure, they can be killed as easily as any other human in terms of weapons, but the healing rate requires an execution… and the lack of exploitable weaknesses means that they are a rough opponent for a normal human, and if they are skilled enough… they are even too difficult for many Assassins._

_But this power isn't granted without strings. The familiar becomes soul bound to the vampire… or maybe it's blood bound, I don't know. This is a major mixed blessing._

_On one hand, the positive one that is, the familiar will stop aging and live as long as their master does thanks to the blood running in their veins. That is of course, not mentioning the obvious combat boost._

_However, if the master should ever die… then the familiar immediately dies as well. This is the main thing that stops people from requesting to become familiars, because if the master is ever assassinated by someone like… I don't know; us? Then every familiar that is linked to that vampire immediately just keels over._

_Weak willed humans will follow their master with a sick devotion reminiscent of love. They cannot be stopped and will think of their master as if they are God himself._

_Strong willed humans under the effect are still bound to their master's will in the end, but they retain their emotions and their personality. In the end, the decision is made by the master, but that doesn't mean the familiar has to like it. (On a side note, the only orders that are never able to be followed by strong willed ones are orders to kill themselves. Their self-preservation instinct overpowers the call of the blood in their veins.)_

_Okay, so did I cover everything…? I think I did. Yes, I believe so._

_So… familiars: Romantic or Evil? Is it Positive or Negative? Is it a blessing in disguise or is it a curse?_

_Wishful thinking would hope that it's the former for all of them._

_Credit for this information goes to our local vampire expert AB for their assistance. I doubt that we'd know this much if not for their input on the subject._

_Closing entry…_

_Shutting down…_

_**[ASSASSIN'S CREED: YOUKAI DATABASE – SHUTTING DOWN]**_

**A/N: Okay, so this is the part where I say the story gets away from the manga, but that's not entirely true. As far as I'm concerned I'm going to keep things… somewhat on the same track until the summer break comes for the group.**

**As you may have noticed… this is more than likely going to be a TsukuneXHarem deal, with an extra girl or **_**maybe**_** two thrown in. (I have a feeling that once it becomes obvious as to whom the 'new girl' is going to be that none of you out there will be surprised.)**

**My only question to you readers out there is how to deal with the Moka situation.**

**I don't want to keep the two in one body, and I certainly don't want to 'kill off' Omote by destroying her seal… because I like her too much for that, and I don't like it when the stories I read do that either. So that leaves me with two options.**

**Either I can fuse their personalities together; easy to do and easy to explain honestly.**

**The other option… and the one I'm leaning towards… is the one where I split them into two different bodies and make them into two different people… in other words the Ririsu Effect from the Anime. This one is also easy to accomplish, and I like this one more because I get to keep the two characters as their particular personalities instead of fusing them or just keeping one half.**

**Honestly, I just want to hear your thoughts out there. Come on, I know you think every now and again!**

**Regardless of whether or not you think… I hope you all have a nice day… or night depending on where you are and what time you're reading this.**


	5. Bound by Blood

_"Some do ill out of ignorance or fear." - Al Mualim_

Legend:  
_Italic_ – _Emphasis on words, Flashback Text, Database Text_  
Normal – Just about everything else  
**Bold – Inner Moka speaking (Beware!) Now belonging to [SETTING CHANGE] queues as well.**  
(Little comments either by the characters or myself, although I will probably let you just wonder which. (That or extra pieces of info that I felt the need to add in there.))

_**Disclaimer Alert: I don't own Assassin's Creed or Rosario + Vampire. I don't own Rosario + Vampire and Assassin's Creed either, now that you mention it… What was I going on about?**_

_**Whatever… enjoy the story!**_

**Mission 5 – Bound by Blood**

**[Initializing, please wait…]**

Tsukune was in major pain right now. He felt as though his insides were on fire, and that his body was being torn apart. He wanted to cry out, scream for help or relief, but no sound could escape his throat.

He saw a vision of the one who did this to him. Moka, both of them funnily enough, stared at him as he writhed in agony in his mind's eye. The pink haired Moka looked like she was going to cry, and Tsukune felt badly for making her so sad… though the agony he was feeling made it a lot more difficult to feel guilty over others right now. Inner Moka watched him with interest, and there was a measure of hope in her eyes. Tsukune didn't want to blame her… though he kind of did. For some reason, he knew that this was going to happen eventually… he was just hoping he'd have more time.

Outer Moka, the pink haired Moka, looked like she was ready to pounce on him and hold him close to her for comfort. Her Inner Self on the other hand held her back, shaking her head sadly. Outer Moka looked to Tsukune's writhing form with guilt and regret, and as much as he wanted her to leave and not witness this… Tsukune couldn't do anything but feel pain right now. He couldn't beg her to run away and stop looking at him with such sorrow.

Eventually, after what felt like days, the pain ebbed away and he slowly began to relax. He felt his consciousness drift away as he fell into a deep sleep.

…

…

_**[Error…Error…Error…]**_

_**[Bleeding Effect Activated…]**_

_**Time Period: Late 1500s**_

Hayato Aono grew up weak. He was granted a bit of inborn ability thanks to his father, but his weak physical constitution would not allow him to become a real Assassin.

Even so, Hayato wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. It wasn't because of some sense of duty, but because he wanted to bring peace to humans and Youkai, which he was taught about from his 'mother' Lady Akasha Bloodriver.

He knew that Akasha wasn't his real mother, he wasn't stupid. He also knew that she was a vampire, though that was partly because she made no attempts at hiding it. She told him about what she knew of his father which, she sadly admitted, was very little. Though his father hunted Youkai and, to an extent, seemed to enjoy it as a sport, he was an honorable man.

So when Hayato found out that he could not be an Assassin because he was physically too weak, he felt like a failure to everything his father did and stood for. He felt like his father's sacrifice for him – though it wasn't _just_ for him – was in vain.

Akasha knew all of this, and she felt bad for the young man of 18 years. He was supposed to be a great Assassin, though only in name. She taught him about the Youkai world in an attempt to show him that peace and coexistence between the two was possible, and surprisingly enough he took to the idea.

It was during the third day of his moping and depression that Akasha gave him an opportunity to become strong.

"Hayato-kun." Akasha called in her sweet voice.

"Yes Aka-chan?" Hayato replied in a depressed tone.

"Hayato-kun." Akasha said as she strode over to his bed and sat down next to him. "I… I know of a way to make you stronger, if you would be willing to accept it." Akasha said slowly.

Hayato perked up, feeling better already. "What is it?" He asked curiously with a hint of eagerness.

"Vampires can make humans their familiars." Akasha said simply. "By turning you into my familiar, you will gain a measure of my power and your body would be enhanced to produce youki and let you heal at an advanced rate… so in simpler terms it will allow you to become stronger. The catch is that you would be bound to me, and while I have no intention of giving you orders you'll…" Akasha looked down before she finished her statement. "You'll stop aging, and you will only die if slain or if I die… so you would potentially live for a _very_ long time…" She waited for him to process the information.

"Is that all?" Hayato asked chuckling. "I honestly don't mind the idea of being with you for a long time, Aka-chan. And I have no one _but_ you, so I wouldn't mind outliving everyone else either. Besides, we won't get lonely if we had each other." He said, still chuckling.

"Hayato-kun…" Akasha said softly, looking down. She leaned over to him and bit him on the neck, softly. She did not take his blood, but instead injected him with the first of three injections needed to turn him. "Tomorrow I will inject you again, and again the day after that. After three injections, you will turn… though it will be painful." She explained. Akasha felt giddy at the idea of being with Hayato for the rest of her life, if not as lovers but as family. Sure, other humans would wonder why she'd be romantically involved with someone who was the equivalent of her child, but then again… humans and vampires have different moral codes.

That and Akasha had been lonely for a few thousand years, and she wanted someone to take away that void. Kiseki did it for the _very_ short amount of time she spent with him… it was only a day, but she didn't feel lonely or sad with him around. Hayato did the same, except that he'd been doing it since the vampiress picked him up from Akio.

That was an odd conversation, but Akio didn't seem to think the idea was completely insane… just a _little_ insane.

She bade Hayato good night and went to rest herself, dreaming of a good future with a mate who would truly love her… as she had desired forever.

_**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**_

It was day two, and Hayato waited patiently for Akasha to give him the second injection. She came and did so, albeit hesitantly. The pain of the second bite wasn't that bad this time, so that was nice.

Akasha and Hayato chatted together for a while before Akasha gave him a kiss on the cheek good night. Hayato covered his face with his pillow, waiting for the blush to go down before going to sleep.

_**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**_

The third night came and Akasha walked in to Hayato's room.

"Are you sure about this, Hayato? There is no turning back after I give you the third bite." Akasha warned. Hayato nodded bravely and smiled. Akasha tried not to let her delight show as she leaned in and gave him injection number three.

Hayato fell unconscious as the change began…

…

…

_**[System rebooting…]**_

_**[Bleeding effect ended…]**_

Tsukune awoke with a start. He was panting, like he had held his breath for too long. He looked around frantically, trying to remember what had happened.

He was in what appeared to be a girl's room… because the male rooms are too messy to be like this. The bed he was in was king-sized, which he felt jealous about already. The bed sheets were the color of blood, and so were the curtains that hung around the bed.

'Wait a minute… the color of blood…'

He paused as he let the truth sink in. 'I can see! Halle-fucking-lujah!' Tsukune cheered in his thoughts. He didn't want to make any noise, even though he felt like jumping around right now. He crawled out of the large bed and saw that the rest of the room was colored quite strangely. The area around the bed was covered in red paint, or maybe it was wallpaper. The bathroom was colored pink, from what he could see, and the kitchen area also had pink walls. The room had a similar layout to his own, except that it was twice as large… still jealous by the way.

"Wait… this color combination…" Tsukune muttered. "Must be Moka-chan." He decided. His eyes widened as he remembered what had just happened to him before he woke up. "Oh crap, I'm her familiar now…" He muttered. "Well, I suppose it could be worse…" He had a vivid idea of what his 'master' might do to punish him one of these days, and he blushed. He shook the head out of his thoughts. 'No, no, no, I can't think like that right now…'

Still talking to himself, he wondered, "Hey wait, where is Moka-chan anyway?"

His Eagle Vision showed that there was no one around, and that he was one of the few people left in the _building_, let alone the floor or room.

He looked at the alarm clock and it said that it was the middle of the school day. 'Whoops.' Tsukune thought. 'I hope I was only out for one day…'

He walked into the pink bathroom and gasped at his reflection in the mirror. He had changed a bit… though it was _really_ noticeable.

His black messy hair was tipped with pink… odd considering that Inner Moka was the one who familiarized him. His irises were now multicolored. While they were mostly brown, the outer edges of his irises were green like the pinkette Moka, whereas the inner edges, directly surrounding the pupil, were red like the vampire Moka.

He paused for a moment and took in the information. 'Must stay calm, must stay calm…' He drilled into his mind. "I suppose this is how everyone knows I belong to her and her alone… in a way. I just hope I don't get any _extra_ colors after this." He said to himself. "And I'm talking to myself again… thanks Bleeding Effect for making me lose my sanity…"

There were no other visible changes, though he noticed that if he thought about where Moka might be, he'd receive a set of mental directions to her… 'Huh, so that's how it works.'

He looked at his wrists, which were devoid of hidden blades. He looked around the room and after ten minutes of looking, he noticed a bag on his bed. After a quick facepalm for not looking in such an obvious place, he inspected the contents. It was a long and large bag, and it managed to fit his katana and both hidden blades inside. He left the katana in there, and put the hidden blades on under his uniform sleeves.

He walked over to the window and saw a large bush down below. After a quick inspection from this third story window, he decided to take a leap of faith… literally. He closed the window behind him and let gravity pull him down. He landed _just_ right, and thanks to that he managed to not break any bones. He felt himself be bruised, but he noticed that the bruises were already slowly disappearing. 'Well, that's useful.' He thought as he walked in the direction Moka was in.

**[Moving through the area, please wait…]**

By the time he reached the door to his classroom, he saw that his bruises from the three story fall were already gone. He smiled as this healing factor could be very useful in battle. He went up to the door and listened into it. The teacher was announcing that the grades of the school's students were being posted tomorrow. He checked the nearest clock and saw that it was the beginning of the last period, so he may as well walk in. He briefly wondered whether or not he should get a hood or something to hide these new features… 'Nah, what's the worst that could happen?'

He knocked on the door, hearing Ms. Nekonome call "Come in!" He opened the door, sliding it open to be precise and walked in. The class gasped at his change of features, and he saw Moka looking at him with a big smile and blush on her face. Kurumu had the same expression as she looked him over appreciatively.

"Hello Tsukune-kun, so did you recover?" Nekonome-sensei asked cheerfully. Tsukune nodded and walked over to his seat in front of Moka. He sat down in front of her, aware of all the stares and whispers around him.

'I can only hope that class ends ASAP.' Tsukune thought to himself as he noticed Moka leaning in close to him. "No not yet Moka-chan, wait until after class." He said quickly. Moka continued going for him anyway and bit his neck. He was about to suppress the usual grunt of pain, but it… didn't hurt. Hell, it felt kind of nice really.

The other classmates stared at him with jealousy, and Nekonome-sensei said, "Akashiya-san, please refrain from biting Tsukune-kun in class."

"Oh, sorry sensei!" Moka said with another blush.

Tsukune felt the usual glares on him, and he wanted to groan in exasperation, but instead chose to silently wait out the class…

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**

Tsukune stood up as the bell rang and he felt himself getting dragged out once again by an excited vampire. Kurumu was not far behind as she had the Assassin's stuff with her. He was dragged all the way to the roof. Once he was there, Moka put him on the ground and tackled him in a Moka-hug, as he was beginning to call them.

"Whoa, calm down Moka-chan, the Moka-hug is too powerful." He whined jokingly. He felt a large pair of 'pillows' behind him and said, "And hello to you too Kurumu-chan." Both girls wrapped him in a big hug.

"Okay, I'm confused." Tsukune admitted. "You'd think that you two would be trying to fight for exclusive rights, but no… no… wait a minute…" He thought as the truth slowly began to unfurl. "You two are sharing me, aren't you?"

"For a price on my end, yes." Kurumu admitted. "But it's worth it." She added as she continued to hug the Assassin.

Moka rubbed her head into Tsukune's chest, which he liked very much though he was trying to figure out what had cause this sudden act of… boldness.

'**He is finally ours.'** A voice in his mind said.

"Who was that?" Tsukune asked out loud. Neither girls answered him, but that voice did.

'**Don't you recognize me, Tsukune?'** The seductive and now familiar voice asked.

"Vampire Moka-chan." Tsukune said out loud again. "Why can I hear you?"

'**How am I supposed to give you commands if you cannot hear my voice?'** Moka asked rhetorically. **'And I am **_**not**_** 'Vampire Moka-chan'. I am the real Moka, the Inner Moka if you will. The one who is with you now is merely an illusion.'**

Tsukune decided not to respond to that and instead let the girls 'manhandle' him some more. "So what brings on this sudden bout of boldness? Does it have something to do with that conversation you and Kurumu-chan had that one time?" He asked the rosary.

'**Kurumu and I made a deal. I would not allow her to be near you, as I wanted you for myself… However, I knew that Kurumu would be a useful ally. So in return for her swearing herself to me as my vassal, I allowed her to have a relationship with you on the condition that she **_**shared**_** you with Omote and I.'** Inner Moka explained.

"Great, I got sold off into slavery and I didn't even know it." Tsukune joked. The girls whispered apologies, but he cut them off again. "No more apologies." He repeated for what must be the umpteenth time.

"So wait, I take it that this Moka-chan, the one with me right now is Omote?" Tsukune asked. Moka nodded into his chest and he smiled. "It's a cute name for cute Moka-chan." He smiled as she blushed. "So what now?" He asked to the group at large.

"Nothing really. There are a few changes, but things will just continue on like normal for now… is that okay Tsukune?" Moka explained.

Tsukune stroked her hair and smiled. "Of course." He then looked to Kurumu. "Why did you swear yourself into her service? Am I really that important to you?"

"You're my destined one silly. Of course you're important to me!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "This is no problem at all for me… and besides this means that Moka and I don't have to be in a constant battle over you."

"How the hell did I get _three_ beautiful girls into roping me into a relationship with them?" Tsukune asked aloud to no one in particular. All three girls in question, Inner Moka included, (though nobody saw it of course) turned a deep red at his compliment.

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**

Tsukune was pushed down onto Moka's bed at the end of the day. It was about time to go to sleep, so he went to go back to _his_ room, but unfortunately…

"Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan, I have to go to sleep now." Tsukune reminded.

They both smiled seductively, though it was more natural on Kurumu's face. "Now, now, Tsukune…" Kurumu began.

"Now that you're my familiar, you stay in _my_ room." Moka finished and crawled into the bed. Kurumu followed suit quickly and both took up residence under one of his arms. Moka even went and used his chest as a pillow for her as she smiled contentedly. "Good night Tsukune."

"Good night Tsukune." Kurumu repeated as she cuddled up next to him on the king-sized bed.

Tsukune sighed in defeat. "Good night girls…" and he closed his eyes, fully expecting another Bleeding Effect attack.

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**

Tsukune was inside of a dark chamber. He looked around and thought to himself, 'Well this isn't the Bleeding Effect, that's for damn sure…'

"**Ah good, you're here Tsukune."** A voice next to him called. Tsukune turned around to see Inner Moka standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Moka-chan… where am I?"

"**Inside the rosary, of course. While you sleep with the other me, I decided to get to know you a little better from in here."** She said as she walked up to him. **"So how has the change treated you?"** She asked as she looked him over.

"Well, I'm curious about why the tips of my hair are pink and not silver like yours are… but other than that I find it extremely useful." He admitted.

"**The tips of your hair will change depending on whether or not I am sealed. While I am out, it will probably be silver."** Moka explained as she grabbed his hand and led him away.

"Huh, well I suppose that makes sense… where are we going, by the way?" Tsukune asked. No sooner than he asked that, he was in a bed in the darkness with Inner Moka cuddling up to him. "Okay… I'm not going to question any of this… well I'm going to try at least."

"**Good boy."** Moka teased. She pressed her head into his chest and closed her eyes. **"I'm going to save the questions for another time… for now just please keep me company in here."** She asked. It sounded more like a plea to Tsukune, and he wanted to make sure she wasn't lonely for some reason.

"This urge… this is what makes me follow your commands isn't it?" He asked. She nodded into his chest, and he noticed that he could resist it if he wanted to try hard enough…

But he decided to humor her for now and let her snuggle up next to him, asleep in the dream, but not completely.

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**

Tsukune woke up in the morning with Moka and Kurumu still cuddling him. He wanted to roll his eyes, as any other man would be willing to kill for this… then again, he certainly wouldn't mind waking up like this every day.

He was lying on the bed, unmoving as he did not want to wake the girls up just yet, and he thought about what to do now… Strange, he didn't normally have this anticipation, and yet he felt like there was something he was supposed to be doing, and he forgot what it was.

Moka stirred and yawned. She looked up and smiled, blushing at Tsukune. "Good morning Tsukune." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, eliciting a blush from the Assassin.

"You're getting bold Moka-chan." He commented. She giggled and repositioned herself so that her head was in the crook of his neck.

"Can I suck?" She asked sweetly. His mind went to _other_ directions when she asked that question but he nodded nonetheless. She went and bit his neck, humming in joy as she drank his blood.

Kurumu on the other hand woke up. "Uh, whosawaza? Oh, good morning Tsukune." She said sleepily. "And you too Moka." She added in her sleepy state.

"Morning Kurumu-chan." Tsukune added as he pat her on the head. Moka murmured something from her spot, which was her sucking on his neck, and he added, "Moka-chan says good morning too."

"I'm sure she did." Kurumu murmured as she tried to snuggle back into Tsukune again.

Tsukune looked over at the clock and said, "Come on girls, it's time for school so stop lying there and being cute…" He frowned. "I mean stop lying there… don't stop being cute." He smirked at the blushes on both girls' faces.

After much talking and teasing from Tsukune, the girls grudgingly got up to go get ready for the day. Kurumu kissed Tsukune on the cheek saying, "I'll see you in a little bit." Tsukune nodded, with a light blush on his face, and she walked out the front door.

'This is going to take some getting used to.' Tsukune thought. 'But I'm not complaining.'

"Don't look Tsukune." Moka commanded and Tsukune felt his head turn against his will while Moka changed.

"Curses, foiled by the command sequence." Tsukune muttered, and Moka giggled before smiling sadly.

'I wanted him to look, but I forgot that he's forced to do what I say…' She lamented.

'**Then tell him to look if that's what you want.'** Inner Moka said, rolling her currently non-existent eyes.

'No way, that would be embarrassing!'

Tsukune didn't get to hear any of this, but then he suddenly felt a jolt and a command. **'Look at me Tsukune.'** The seductive voice of Inner Moka called.

Tsukune's head slowly turned to look at a half-naked Outer Moka who was blissfully unaware of his attention. His jaw dropped, because she was so damn gorgeous! She was wearing a pink bra that matched her hair and a pair of pink panties as well… 'She likes pink' Tsukune dumbly thought. He barely had enough time to register any more information in his current state when Moka seemed to notice his stares.

"Eek, Tsukune!" She yelled and she did the only thing she could to stop him from ogling her body… she gave him one of her soon-to-be-patented flying Moka-hugs. "Don't look!"

Tsukune's eyes closed and he said, "I blame the Inner Moka." He noticed that she hadn't gotten up yet. "And you're half-naked body is still lying on top of me… not that I mind." He honestly admitted. He felt a nosebleed coming, and was barely able to hold it back. Moka got up and quickly finished getting dressed before Inner Moka decided to do that again.

"Okay, you can look now Tsukune…" Moka weakly called. When he opened his eyes, her face looked like it would be stained in a permanent blush. Tsukune offered her his arm, which she took after a moment of hesitation.

The pair walked out of the room and met up with Kurumu on the way down.

**[Fast forwarding memory to more recent event…]**

"Hey Tsukune, check it out!" Moka called. The group was standing at the school's bulletin board, if you could call it that, and all the grades were posted. There were many shouts, cheers, and groans of grade status from the large crowd of first year students.

Tsukune was at the exact middle, which made him proud because he managed to not draw attention by being too low or too high on the chart.

Moka however… "I got number 13 on the board, what about you?" She asked excitedly as she took Tsukune's arm.

"Oh I got… 128." He made a funny little celebratory gesture, like cocking his arm back in triumph. "Perfection!"

Moka sweatdropped. "Tsukune…" She began.

"No, no, no, Moka-chan. This is good! I won't draw any attention to myself by being too high or too low on the board." Tsukune said smiling.

Leave it to the crowd to spoil his fun.

"Hey look! Blade-kun is smack dab in the middle!" One student yelled.

"He must be holding himself back to get a number like that!" A girl shouted.

"He must be like, SO smart to get his place on the board fixed like that!" A second girl announced.

"It sucks that Moka and Kurumu got him first!" A _third_ girl exclaimed to the shouted agreements of several female students.

A few of them were fine with him being with Moka and Kurumu; they just wanted him to be with _their_ pick. "Kurumu and Blade-kun look like a great couple though!" … Another girl.

"No way, you see his hair and eyes!? He's obviously given himself to Moka!" The mind-set of the female populace seems to be set to 'Blade-kun' today.

Kurumu was about to complain about her place on the board, which was dangerously close to the worst grade, but right now she and Moka were too busy blushing and looking at Tsukune to say anything. Tsukune on the other hand was getting fed up with his popularity… funnily enough. 'I'm not going to get anything done without everyone else knowing about it at this rate!' He shouted mentally. 'I really need to become incognito again soon!'

While on the inside he was frantic and trying to come up with ideas to become 'invisible' in the crowd once more, he looked rather calm and reserved on the outside. Moka and Kurumu took note of this, and began to wonder just what goes on in that head of his.

'**If you want to know what he's thinking then just ask him to tell you, Omote.'** Inner Moka quipped.

'But that seems like such an abuse of our ability over him…' Outer Moka thought.

'**Do you want to know what's bothering him, or do you want him to just bottle it up? Knowing him, he'll just keep it on the inside and never tell anyone if you don't order him otherwise.'**

'Well… but… I don't want to make him think that I… take him for granted…' Outer Moka thought nervously.

'**I'll take care of this.'** Inner Moka thought with a mental sigh.

Tsukune was coming up with plan number five, but then he heard the familiar voice of Inner Moka in his head. **'Tell Omote what's bothering you, Tsukune… please.'** She added after some thought. Tsukune rolled his eyes. 'She worries about me too much… I can take care of myself.' He thought as he turned to Moka.

He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, eliciting a pout from Kurumu, a blush from Moka, hate glares from many males, and the cheers of 'pro-MokaXTsukune' girls. "I'm just trying to figure out a way to blend in again Moka-chan, stop worrying about me all the time." He whispered to her. He then added, "Besides, I can take care of myself well enough… it's _you_ I worry about." Moka, still blushing, nodded into his chest and he pulled apart from her. "And as for you Inner Moka-chan, you really shouldn't be abusing such a power… because I'm going to learn how to resist it eventually, and I'll resist your orders when it matters to me." He added, scolding the rosary slightly. He grinned. "It's a good thing I like being so familiar with Moka-chan so much, or else I would have tested that theory earlier when you had me look at her like that."

Looking at Moka, he briefly wondered if the people in space could see a dot of red in Japan right now.

He looked around and noticed a curious sight in the distance. There was a little girl, surrounded by several male students. The trio of males seemed to be taunting her or insulting her or something, and while he stared it seemed Moka followed the trail of his gaze and gasped.

Before he could even think about stopping her, Moka ran towards the little girl to intervene.

"Hey, you shouldn't be picking on girls!" Moka yelled as she bravely stepped between the three men and the little girl.

Tsukune ran to catch up, and managed to hear something that pissed him off a little. "Mm… She looks tasty." One of the three commented. Tsukune's eye twitched as he thought of at _least_ two meanings behind that… neither was to his liking.

Tsukune walked up to the biggest man and tapped him on the shoulder. The biggest guy – probably the leader since that's how Youkai do things around here – turned around only to jump back in fear when he saw Tsukune. "Ah! What the hell!?"

The other two noticed Tsukune standing there and they took defensive stances. "What do you want, Blade-kun? This doesn't concern you!"

"It concerns Moka-chan, so it now concerns me." Tsukune said simply, glaring at the three. The crowd murmured collectively about his and Moka's involvement and the three men finally came to a decision.

The biggest guy scoffed. "Whatever, we don't have time for this anyway." With that said the biggest guy _fast-walked _ for his life with his friends in tow. Tsukune chuckled a little bit at how effective the reputation he had could be, but that didn't make it less annoying as he might have just become more popular. Then again he might be lucky enough to have defended the wrong person and people would look down on him and…

"Blade-kun is so brave!" One girl said.

"Moka-san is too!" A fan girl said.

"Yeah, they're just perfect for each other, especially with his hair colored a little bit like hers!" Yet another girl might I add.

Tsukune was… annoyed to say the least. 'Hmm, maybe if I killed someone in my next fight they'd forget about me? No wait, that's _why_ I'm so popular right now… That's it! I should fake my death!

"Are you okay?" Moka asked the little girl. Tsukune got a chance to look at her now, and she was wearing the usual school uniform except for the cape and witch hat, and it was _obviously_ a witch hat. She had black hair that nearly reached her shoulders. She looked like she was a little girl, not a high school kid.

"I am now, thank you so much!" The witch-girl said smiling brightly.

"What's your name?" Moka asked, bending over slightly to be at her level. Many guys tried to get a look at her panties when she did that, but Tsukune poked her in the back and she straightened out. After giving him a questioning look, she turned back to the witch-girl.

"My name's Yukari Sendou!" Yukari said ecstatically.

"It's nice to meet you Yukari-chan, my name's…"

"Oh I know who you are; you're the great Moka Akashiya of course!" Yukari said with stars twinkling in her eyes. "In fact… I just wanted you to know that I…"

"I LOVE YOU!" Yukari announced, using the still-unpatented Moka-hug on her.

"Ehhh?" Moka was, needless to say, extremely shocked by the outburst. Yukari was gripping Moka tight in a hug while going on and on about how lonely she was but how she had always looked up to Moka, etcetera, etcetera.

Meanwhile Tsukune was a bit conflicted emotion-wise. On one hand, he found this all very amusing and thought Moka looked very cute all flustered like she was while trying to get the witch to let go. On the other hand, he was feeling a little… jealous. 'Which is weird since I don't exactly own Moka-chan… in fact it's the other way around.' Tsukune thought. He chuckled nervously and it seemed that at that Moka remembered he was with her.

"Tsukune, please help me!" She asked while being manhandled – or woman-handled if you want to be precise – by the little witch.

Thanks to the familiar bond, Tsukune did just that by accidentally tapping into his newfound strength and he pried the witch from Moka. Yukari was fuming from being separated, whereas Moka was obviously relieved.

"Hey, watch it you…" Yukari's eyes widened in fear. "You're that monster who killed all those innocent girls!" She accused while pointing at the Assassin.

"Eh?" Tsukune asked. He was honestly confused as he didn't kill anyone here, well except for… "Oh you mean the mermaids that were eating those guys right? I didn't mean to kill them, it just kind of happened." Tsukune admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

"You mean you don't even regret it?" Yukari asked loudly, which of course attracted the attention of everyone around him. Apparently, they wanted to know the answer to that too if the mutterings among them were anything to go by.

"Regret what? They attacked me and I fought back. If they died in the process then they died… you kind of take that risk when you attack people." Tsukune explained as though it was obvious. "There's a reason they call it 'lethal force.'"

"You didn't have to use a silver weapon on them!" Yukari shouted. The crowd gasped at the imagery… even though they were all there for it.

"How did you know I was using…" Tsukune's eyes widened. He recalled that the only reason he began to fight them in the water, leading to their deaths in the first place, was because he was _pushed in_ by a girl…

…

Tsukune's voice was dangerously low and quiet, only Yukari and Moka would have been able to hear what he said next. "A girl had pushed me into the water before I started to fight the mermaids… was that you?"

Yukari blanched. "Well, uh…" She shrunk down before his gaze. His eyes turned blue as he started to use Eagle Vision. "No." She said in a small voice.

Lies.

Tsukune gave her a look that made the witch turn around and run off, crying her eyes out.

"Tsukune! That was uncalled for!" Moka scolded.

Tsukune didn't even want to give an answer to that. He was so pissed right now that he needed to cool off. Without a word he walked away from the scene, and away from Moka.

"Tsu-Tsukune…" Moka called. "Tsukune!" She ran after him once he turned a corner around a school building. When she herself turned the corner to stop him, he was gone.

"Tsukune…" Moka murmured sadly.

**[Moving through the area, please wait…]**

Tsukune was on the roof of the school's main building. After he heard Moka call and felt her get closer, he _somehow_ managed to climb up to the top of the building he was next to before she reached him.

He climbed about four stories in ten seconds.

Now, Tsukune doesn't have a math degree – far from it, he's pretty bad at _normal_ math as it is – but that should be _impossible_, right? And yet…

'I really need to learn how to control this power of mine… though I'm going to have to make up with Moka before I can do any of that. I'm surprised she hasn't ordered me back yet.' Tsukune thought as he watched the courtyard below, bustling with activity.

'**Tsukune, come home now.'** Inner Moka's voice commanded. Tsukune felt that powerful urge to go back, as expected.

But he didn't want to go back, not right now.

In his rage-induced state, he found it easy to shrug off that urge and resist it. The best way to describe it would be the urge a smoker gets when he or she needs to smoke again… it was like obeying an addiction. At the moment, he was able to hold it off.

'**Tsukune, Come Home.'** Moka's voice commanded again, with anger in it.

'Oh I'm going to be paying in spades for this later, but she needs a reality check… I'm not her slave.' Tsukune thought. And with that in mind, he again resisted the urge to obey.

'**Tsukune… please come home… please…'** Moka's voice pleaded this time. The urge was much easier to resist now, but he felt guilty as he could almost _hear_ the pleading tone. It made him wince to know that she could sound like that.

'Sorry Moka-chan… I'll be back tonight. Until then I have to figure out what action I need to take now. I mean, who knows why she pushed me in to make me fight… perhaps she was simply scared of me shooting them like I implied I would? Maybe they threatened her?' Tsukune tried to come up with a reasonable explanation, but a darker and angrier part of his mind thought…

'What if she did it to get to Moka? Would she throw me in a life threatening situation just to get a chance at Moka?'

The hopeful answer was 'no,' but given what he had just witnessed and heard… it could have also been 'yes.'

'Maybe I'm overthinking things. She is a little girl after all, and she might not have been thinking straight at the time…' Tsukune shrugged. He was watching the sunset and he smiled contentedly. 'I've never actually _seen_ a sunset before… it's like they portray it to be; magical.'

The sky was a multicolor mess, with reds, yellows, and oranges filling the air instead of the usual blue. On the other side, where the moon would be, was a blood-red moon rising like it did every night. It was a crescent moon this time, kind of reminding him of a scythe blade in the sky.

He felt a twinge of terror and danger.

'**Tsukune! Help me!'** Moka begged.

Tsukune hopped over the fence and did a leap of faith into the bushes below. He didn't even register the pain as he got up and moved with startling speed in the direction of Moka. She was in the forest, Kami knows why.

'I just hope I get there in time.'

**[Moving through the area, please wait…]**

When he arrived on the scene, Yukari was against the tree, beaten and bruised. She was staring at a sight in front of her, and when he turned his head to look at it Tsukune's heart stopped.

Moka was being held against a tree by three lizard-men. They were like giant, two-legged lizards with green scales glistening in the faint light breaking through the trees. She was bruised as well, though the bruises were slowly disappearing by the second. The biggest lizard-man was licking his lips, if he had lips at least.

_**[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE]**_

_Searching database for keywords; Lizard-man…_

_1 entry found…_

_Opening entry; 'Lizard-men: Dinosaurs of the modern age?'_

_When I say 'Lizard-man' I quite literally mean; 'man who is a lizard,' although you could probably tell me that without having me tell you otherwise. Anyway, the point is that they're big lizards that walk on two feet and eat people… and the occasional Youkai if possible._

_Other than the obvious giant lizard thing, they don't have any __**physical**__ alterations in their human forms that would give them away… But there are a few things to look out for. Lizard-men are territorial and very 'pack-oriented' in their society. They rarely make friends, but when they do they are fiercely loyal to said friend. Now I know what you're thinking… 'That sounds like any gang member you'd meet on the street!' Well funnily enough, most Lizard-men tend to be gang members. (Fun fact!)_

_Now while I __**DO**__ encourage the hunting of real gang members when possible – damn scum-bags they are – I cannot encourage you to just start killing people that you think are Lizard-men just because of those two things… after all, you might just be killing some random 'half-decent' gang member instead of a Lizard-man or a gang member who deserves to kick the bucket._

_Other things to look for? Well, any obvious conversations about dinner that might be… questionable at best. Just do the usual things; eavesdrop, research, gather rumors I don't care what!_

_Now that we have that out of the way, time for combat. Lizard-men fight with claws and teeth, much like a wild animal. They are very ferocious, inside of combat or outside, and fight with instinct instead of skill. Their scales are pretty tough, making it a viable backup to Mer Scale armor, but the scales aren't very durable all things considered._

_Silver weapons can penetrate the scales with ease, although I have no idea why. Holy Water works on them, as they do most non-water element Youkai. A gun is always a feasible choice, but there is one thing to remember here… They fight in packs. Guns are fine as long as you're good enough to kill __**each and every one of them**__ before you run out of ammo._

_Lizard-men are rated as 'C' class Youkai by the way, which is why they are only dangerous in groups._

_So, Lizard-men…_

_Do they have a good chance of making it in 'high human society?' Are they fairly reasonable and charitable individuals? Will I ever decide to drop the hyphen and just call them 'Lizard men?'_

_The answers… come right now._

_HELL NO._

_Closing entry…_

_Shutting down…_

_**[ASSASSIN BROTHERHOOD: YOUKAI DATABASE – SHUTTING DOWN]**_

"Let's see what you have behind those clothes." The head lizard said with a feral grin. He tore off Moka's shirt, revealing her pink bra. Tsukune growled, and the lizard-men whirled around to see him.

Tsukune activated his Eagle Vision and the sight for the lizards was quite disturbing.

To them, they saw a figure shrouded in darkness with glowing blue eyes… staring right at the leader with the upmost hatred.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader growled. Tsukune stepped out of the shadows and Moka looked up with hope clear in her eyes.

"Oh, you know just who I am…" Tsukune said in a low voice.

"Blade! What the hell are you doing here!?" The leader asked, slightly afraid. "Why do you care about this bitch?" He asked, back-handing Moka across the face. "What would you possibly do for her anyway?" He asked in a contemptuous tone.

"Take back what you said… Take back what you did… Beg for her forgiveness…" Tsukune said. Then he seemed to change his mind. "As for what I would do for Moka-chan…"

Tsukune lunged at the leader and the other lizard-men jumped out of the way in shock. Tsukune punched the lizard-man in the gut with familiar-enhanced strength. "I would hurt for her."

The leader growled and aimed a punch at Tsukune, who stepped out of the way while extending his left hidden blade. "I would bleed for her." Tsukune slashed upwards, causing a large cut to form on the lizard-man's face and blood spurted out.

The lizard-man slashed at Tsukune who was cut by the attack, though the wound was already slowly closing. "I would risk life for her." He said and he pierced the lizard-man's leg with his hidden blade. The leader went down to one knee and attempted to stab Tsukune with his claws, only to get caught in Tsukune's grasp.

The look on Tsukune's face was impossible to describe. Hatred was close, but even that seemed too weak for it.

"I _will_ kill for her." Tsukune growled, and he stabbed the lizard-man in the heart with his right hidden blade. The leader's eyes widened and he coughed out blood. Seconds after, he fell to the ground, dead from the stab.

The air was silent as Tsukune tore off a piece of the leader's already damaged uniform and used it to clean his hidden blades. "Who's next?" Tsukune asked in a dangerous voice.

The two lizard-men ran for their Kami-given lives from him like he was the Shinigami himself.

Moka looked at her love-interest with worry and – she was ashamed to admit it – fear. Yukari was shaking in absolute terror. Tsukune didn't want to look at them and see their emotions. He didn't want to know if Moka was afraid of him, worried for him, or even proud of him. He said with his head turned in the other direction, and Eagle Vision off, "Take care of Yukari-chan, Moka-chan… I'll be at home." He said with a shaky voice. And he left them there, only looking at them to know if Moka was in any condition to take care of the young girl. She was, so he left.

**[Fast forwarding to more recent memory…]**

Tsukune climbed into Moka's room via the window. Once he did, he took a quick bath, and he lied down onto the bed without saying a word to himself or anyone that might have been there… which there wasn't, but he was still unusually quiet.

He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him, but it refused to accept him. He eventually heard the lock on the door move and heard the door open. He didn't need to look to see if it was Moka, because his mental directions to her said it really was her. She didn't say anything to him either; she instead just climbed into the bed, not even taking a bath or anything to clean herself off.

It was then that she said something.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered in his ear. And Tsukune felt tears slide down onto his face from hers. He turned to look at her and her eyes were red, like she'd been crying a lot, and there was a faint streak of moisture from a tear. He felt very guilty, because he knew that it was his fault for this. He pulled her into his embrace and her sobs renewed while he pressed her into his chest. She repeated it over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" But he didn't even know _why_ she apologized. She didn't do anything wrong.

After what felt like an hour of her sobbing, she calmed down and fell asleep in his arms. He smiled and tried to do the same, and sleep finally accepted him into its dark embrace.

_**[End Sequence]**_

**A/N: Well there we go, chapter 5. I hope you've all enjoyed it, please tell me what you thought about it.**

**What was the significance of this chapter? Well, that would be telling wouldn't it?**

**Yes, this chapter was kind of Moka-centric, and I ****almost**** expect the next one to be quite Moka-centric… but don't worry, I've not forgotten Kurumu. I just want to keep things linear. Hopefully, it'll all make sense... eventually.**

**I've already beginning to get this 'season' planned out, and I think I know how I want it to be finished... the question now is not only what I put in to get to the ending, but how many chapters there should be.**

**Anyway, I repeat myself. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please have a nice day.**


End file.
